


We Don't Belong

by rennitz, Shinigami_of_Excellence



Series: Wretched and Divine [1]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alliance won AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Dark, Execution, Forced Prostitution, Forced Sex, M/M, Pedophilia, Quatre isn't a sissy, Sexual Slavery, angst for YEARS, because let's be real these pilots are still 15, gundam pilots lost, just everyone lost except the alliance, just so much angst, oz lost, romefeller is a huge player here, white fang lost, yes i'll tag them when they happen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-01-17 00:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12353439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rennitz/pseuds/rennitz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami_of_Excellence/pseuds/Shinigami_of_Excellence
Summary: Just as the war was coming to its climax, the Gundam pilots were about to take out White Fang in space, when an attack from Earth knocked both parties out of the sky. The Alliance had been in hiding and building a weapon to take out both of their enemies, a massive nuclear beam capable of knocking an entire colony out of space. The Gundam pilots are captured and put on trial for their crimes. Their punishments are as cruel as the new masters of this world, the foundation that had been manipulating world governments secretly for years and who now openly reign. What will become of the Gundam pilots in this reality?





	1. Loss, Destruction, and Brands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited to add that the major character death is in this, the very first chapter. It's not.... I guess not too brutal, but it's still there.

The skies were clear, mockingly so, for it seemed that on a day like this they should have been thunderous and brooding or at least overcast. But no, the sun shone brightly in the skies of the massive square of what was once Peacecraft castle in the heart of Sanc, bright white clouds lazily drifting overhead and birds flitting to and fro. Bright vidscreens played joyous news broadcasts foretelling the day's events as if it were to be a carnival instead of the horror show that it was.

One side of the courtyard had had its massive walls opened to reveal five once-magnificent Gundams standing tall in a field of green grass, battle damage heavy and evident on their features. One particular one was missing but that was only by virtue of the fact that she was kneeling in the center of the courtyard itself, head bowed and legs spread just wide enough so that the grand doors below could open. Mobile suits that had once stood for justice and freedom were now wrecked mockeries that civilians jeered at. Only the brutish armed guards kept those nearest Wing Zero from throwing things at her.

Finally, just as the clock struck noon, the doors opened to a fantastic fanfare that accompanied the glorious and victorious leaders of the alliance. Names that would stay in history books as well as new ones that would be taught to tomorrow's youth. Catalonia, Dermail, Septum, Barton (Of course Dekim, the people magnanimously agreed, not the fake Barton who piloted 03), and other names that were rich to the ear. Two names were notably absent and people would wink and nod to each other when they mentioned it. No Khushrenada. No Merquise. There was no more OZ and no more White Fang.

But there were also no more Gundam Pilots.

As the Alliance aristocrats began a grand speech, the five pilots and Zechs stood in rags and chains right inside the castle, waiting for their turn. They had each been given a thorough beating and still had the bruises to prove it, and that combined with their current unkempt state made them look like wild men. 

Heero remained motionless and silent. Duo struggled against his chains like he thought that he could rip them apart with his bare hands. Trowa stood as close to Quatre as the guards would let him. Wufei downright seethed with rage. Quatre glared at the soldiers, refusing to let himself be moved away from Trowa no matter what they did to move him. Several of them had beaten him with sticks and shocked him. He didn't so much as flinch. He stood tall, almost inhuman in his stoicism. Zechs kept his eyes on the horizon. He wouldn't look anyone in the eyes. 

A pale, bloated old man stepped up to the podium, arms spread wide, to a crowd of cheers. "Thank you! Thank you! It's wonderful to see such a turn out for this momentous occasion. First off, I want to thank you all for your unwavering support."

The crowd cheered. 

"Second, I want to thank the Alliance troops, for their brave and unfaltering service."

The crowd cheered louder. 

Duo snarled low in the back area. "Brave? They hid while we fought-"

He was cut off by a guard smacking him with his rifle. "Silence, traitor. You're lucky that you're alive, so keep your tongue still for once."

Trowa followed the guard's actions silently, feeling Quatre nearby with the blond's rage building for his sake. Trowa wished that Quatre would be calm but there was nothing he could do. 

Wufei's own rage continued to grow upon hearing the man's voice.

The guard poked and prodded the pilots as the man went on. "Today, we get our justice. The Alliance has become sovereign. We shall maintain peace. And we will have our vindication over these traitors!"

The pilots were lead out onto the stage in their chains with the guards on both sides of their line as well as standing in a line behind them. The crowd screamed, shouting, throwing things at them in a frenzy. Quatre tried to stand in front of Trowa and Zechs didn't flinch. The people were only made to stop when the guards started getting hit. 

"Now now, let's be civilized. They will be punished." He turned and held his hand out in gesture. 

A man in a black suit and face cover came out, rope in hand, and walked toward Heero. 

Heero kept his head high and body straight. He knew what would happen to him, always had. Death had been welcome in his life, though he had always imagined it to be in battle or suicide instead of public execution. One last neutral glance was given to his comrades before he faced the crowd who had once loved him but now reviled him and wanted his blood.

He would not fight. No. He would not give them that satisfaction. But again he wouldn’t give his friends a look of regret or sorrow- they needed strength to get through whatever would follow his death, even if it was their own executions.

Zechs watched from the corner of his eye while keeping his expression one of stone. Where did Yuy get such a calm demeanor at such a young age? It reminded him bitterly of himself.

The executioner walked Heero to his gundam, holding him by his chains. 

Zechs turned his head slightly to look at the warrior then and lowered his head in respect to him. He couldn’t deny him this in his last moments.

Screaming and fighting in his chains, tears starting down his face, Duo cried out to Heero. "Come on! Don't just give-" He was silenced by a sharp crack of the riflebutt to his head, which knocked him out for a few moments.

Trowa echoed Zechs, watching Heero with a stone face before giving a small bow of his head in reverence. This was to be expected- Heero was their leader, he had to die as a symbol. The rest of them... Trowa could only guess as to their disturbing fates but privately hoped that it would be the same.

Heero followed the executioner at an even pace, neither in a hurry nor dragging his feet. He bitterly thought that it was fitting that he die by his Gundam- what was the old adage about living by the sword? He looked up at the tricolored body once they reached her knee, noting her dark and lifeless eyes. There was no saving him now, no sudden activation of the Zero system that would make the Gundam come to life and take him away. He knew her motor had been removed and she thus had no power source to draw from nor ability to move. Glancing once back towards the others again, Heero turned around to face the crowd.

The man in black took the noose and attached it to the cable that have been lowered from Wing Gundam's neck. It seemed as if they were meant to strangle each other. 

"This man, falsely known as Heero Yuy, pilot zero one of Wing Gundam Zero, has been sentenced to death by hanging. I know these methods are ancient, but it only seems fair that this man die by the traditions they attempted to destroy." The bloated toad at the podium did his best to look like a solemn official doing his most revered duty.

Zechs' lip curled at that. Bile rose his throat at that poor excuse for an absolute demonic showing power. 

The executioner wrapped the noose around Heero's neck and fastened it there. He was none too gentle about it, grinning under his hood when he heard the breath cut off slightly in the teenager’s neck.

Quatre watched on with tears in his eyes, knowing in his deepest being what was coming. 

Remaining ever stoic, Heero kept his eyes forward as the rope settled and tightened around his neck. He had never expected to be this calm at his end, had expected to go out fighting or with rage in his heart, but now he was possibly as calm as he had ever been. He had lost. There was no going back. Oz had even lost, with Treize imprisoned no one knew where instead of here to lop off his head himself. Now Heero stood ready to meet his end with brave eyes.

Duo groaned softly as he blinked his stunned state away. Frowning, he realized what was happening and tried to say something but nothing came out. He desperately willed his body to move, to rise to go to his lover and rescue him, but his limbs wouldn’t respond. Panic welled up inside of the boy right alongside agony.

Trowa didn't know what to think. He felt bad for Duo, who longed to save his friend and lover, but knew there was nothing they could do. For all he knew, they were all next so it didn't matter.

The man at the podium raised his hands again, a big smile plastered on his face. "Now, we shall bring a final end, justice, to these gundam pilots!" The executioner stepped back from Heero, and gripped the lever that would end it all. The man looked on. "And this, the end of the gundam pilots!"

One pull. A loud clunk. A distinct crack. 

Quatre let out a blood-curdling scream that rose even over the roars of the crowd, falling to his knees and shrieking. 

Duo's scream matched Quatre's in heart-wrenching agony and loss, one hand clutching his chest while the other reached out towards where the lifeless body swung. The crowds had surged forwards but the guards had actually had to start shooting their rubber bullets to get them back away from the corpse. 

Trowa, not caring now about the guards, turned immediately to console Quatre but the slightest brush of his fingers over Quatre's tattered prison uniform had him reeling back in echoed pain and misery, clutching his hand as if it had been burnt.

Wufei snarled low, eyes affixed to Heero and listening to the crowd cheer at his death. Cheer, when they once stood at their side. Sheep, the lot of them. "They'd better kill us too," Wufei growled softly, "The absolute cowards."

Quatre lay crumbled on the floor. He had no sense of his surroundings for the pain white blinding him. The guards attempted to beat and shock him into standing. Nothing worked. One shoved a taser into his back. His eyes shot open, and he continued to scream as his body convulsed. 

The bloated man in a suit turned back to the crowd. "And so, it is finished! The Alliance has regained our solidarity! There will be no more threats. We will be the face of peace, forever!"

The people screamed in feral glee while the politicians shook hands and stroked each other’s backs and their fat egos as Heero's body hung from the gallows that were once his protection-- the extension of his soul. Lifeless, empty shells, both of them.

The man spoke again. "And now, you must be wondering what we have in store for the others." He reached under the podium, and brought out what was clearly a series of small detonators. "Well, for them, we have a real treat."

Snarling low, Duo narrowed his eyes at the man's hands. "Oh hell no... he's gonna blow em up!"

"They're already dead!" Wufei snapped, making Duo turn to glare at him. "They died when they were gutted after our capture. There's nothing inside of them save for what is needed to hold them up and their self-detonation system. If you tried to pilot any of them, it wouldn't even turn on."

Trowa knelt next to Quatre and spoke soft words in Arabic, knowing that he wouldn't be heard but wanting to try to help anyway. "My love, I am here for you. I shall always be here for you, no matter what they do to us. Where you go, I go."

"Shut up!" One of the guards rammed the butt of his gun into Wufei's stomach. "You kids talk about them like they're alive. Fuckin’ babies and their toys."

Quatre continued screaming. His pupils were the size of pin pricks and his caramel skin had gone ashen grey. It was the screams of the damned. 

A guard pistol whipped the back of Trowa's head, sending him crashing down beside Quatre with a harsh grunt. 

"Now everyone, we ask that you please step back behind the provided partitions. The explosion is going to be very large. They have been set at a safe distance, but you will still have a perfect view, I assure you." The guards began slowly funneling people into the pits facing the gundams, and the soldiers closest to them began putting on their hearing protection. 

Trowa was dazed for a moment before he was able to collect himself and move closer to Quatre, chained wrists making it difficult. He wasn't going to leave his love.

Duo gasped and fell to one knee, but he didn't let the action overwhelm him. He'd been punched in the gut too many times for that and just took it in stride. Violet eyes narrowed dangerously out at Deathscythe, willing Wufei to be wrong and for her to stick together.

It took a while for the crowds to be moved. The guards herded them like cattle into the trenches, all of them facing their feed. 

The Gundams, once pillars of strength, were knelt in submission. Deathscythe's beam scythe broken in half and laid at her feet. Sandrock’s shotels were in fragments at her base. Heavyarms’ gatling had been clamped shut. Nataku’s dragon fangs had had the yellow gripping fangs removed. Epyon’s beam whip was in sections. Many of them had gunshots in their faces and chests that weren’t from the war. It was purely the Alliance goons reveling in their victory by shooting a corpse. 

"There we are. It seems it's just about time." The man held up the detonators, and picked out a particular one. "Prepare yourselves, ladies and gentlemen. This, is the birth of a new era!"

Click. 

A fire rose from Nataku's chest as she flew apart, bursting and ripping apart at the seams. The dragon arms fell, coiled to the ground, curled in on themselves like dead serpents as the fire slowly engulfed and dissolved them into nothing.

Wufei snarled as he was dragged out to the stage, raging and drawing the attention of the people in the back that spread throughout. Chains had been readied to secure him by the wrists, ankles, and neck, holding him in a kneeling position as a brazier was brought out and lit. Wufei eyed it with great suspicion- just what was its purpose?- before looking back out to the wreckage of Nataku. Meiran, I'm sorry... I failed you.

There was a sting on Wufei's cheek, almost a chill, which soon built to a scalding and agonizing heat. His flesh hissed as the brand pressed into him a large number 05 but Wufei refused to give anyone the pleasure of hearing him scream. It hurt like few other things had, but he wouldn’t scream.

The man smiled. "The fall of number five. Now--" He held up the next detonator.

Quatre's eyes cleared, if only for a moment, and fixed on the white and silver gundam. "Sandrock..."

Another click. 

Sandrock crumbled in the spine, her torso and head falling back. Her limbs fell in on the body, and her head tumbled off the suit and into the ball of fire that consumed her. 

Quatre's gaze locked, hollow, wide.

The pain grew to be too much, however, and Wufei screamed as he had never screamed before as the brand burned deeply into his skin, marking him forever for who he was. The man pushed it so hard against him that Wufei feared that it would come through his cheek but it didn't, just scoring his face without any hope of it ever changing. The odor of searing meat hit his nose and nearly made him retch.

Trowa risked electrocution to put an arm around Quatre, holding him even just briefly as he watched his lover's finest protector crumble into nothingness and ruin.

As Trowa put an arm around Quatre, the blond was yanked into a kneeling position, dragging Trowa with him. Another guard had an iron with the 04 brand ready, but couldn't reach his face for Trowa. "GET OFF, KID!" Another guard tried to pull the two apart. 

"Oh fuck with it! Just do it anyway!"

The guard with the iron growled and slid the brand between them, the hot iron rod of the brand pressing into the side of Trowa's face and leaving a long mark there as the brand was pressed into Quatre's cheek. 

Quatre didn't scream, he didn't react. He just hung there, empty. There was no pain left to be felt. Heero's white light had not yet left him. 

Trowa hissed slightly with clenched teeth as the rod brushed him but refused to let go. The crowd jeered at him, throwing slurs that he'd heard a thousand times before and would no doubt hear again as he held onto Quatre. He watched the red metal sink into the soft flesh and turn it black as it passed, what blood tried to escape searing and evaporating until the brand was pulled away to reveal a black and dark-red mess that went untreated. So, he was next, then. That didn't matter. Quatre needed him.

The man held up the next small button above his head. The crowd had already moved on from Sandrock’s explosion and was cheering for the next. 

And it came, quickly and without ceremony. Heavyarms took more effort to come apart and had thus been given more explosives. It was by far the loudest, with deep creaking and heavy chunks of metal cascading to the ground with mighty thuds. Her arms dropped from her sides, and her body bowed and deformed into an unrecognizable, twisted heap. 

The third brand approached Trowa, and a guard shouted. "GET THOSE FAGGOTS APART ALREADY!"

Several men came from either side and yanked at the two young men. 

Scowling, Trowa bent his head in farewell to his Gundam, stolen long ago from one of the men standing onstage now. Trowa was started at the cry, however, and as he watched Quatre be chained down into his spot, Trowa himself was smacked over the head with a rifle and pistolbutt and dragged to his spot where he himself was chained.

"Quatre?" he called, hoping to see a glimpse of the other's eyes before they branded him. He needed his friend’s strength now.

As Trowa was dragged, a hand snagged his wrist. Slender fingers dug into his flesh and Quatre's nails left long red marks on his skin. The blond was staring at him, teeth bared and eyes afire. He hissed, gripping him hard enough to pull his shoulder out of its socket. 

One of the men began to stomp on the blond's wrist, but he wouldn't relent, even as the brand was pressed to Trowa's cheek.

Trowa looked to Quatre's eyes, those fiery surges of hatred and revenge, and felt the deepest love and devotion that he ever had for the man. The pain in his shoulder and jaw was terrible, yes, and he did grunt at it, but he succeeded in not screaming. Seeing the boot, Trowa did frown and speak through a clenched jaw. 

"Amyr, you have made your mark. Let these hacks finish before you have no bones whole.”

Quatre hissed, quivering. "If I let you go, I'll never see you again."

That resonated in Trowa and he reached as far as his chains would let him to hold back onto him as Duo was dragged out, literally kicking and screaming. Trowa had eyes only for Quatre. "No matter what... I will find you."

A litany of curses followed Duo, spreading over the crowd as he was thrown down and chained to the floor. "At least buy me a goddamned dinner first!"

Quatre held him for as long as he could. They were now stomping on both he and Trowa's wrists. There were several deep crunches, before Quatre's hand became impotent. There was no longer a bone structure for the muscles to grip to. He screamed at the top of his lungs as he was dragged back from Trowa. 

Rage deep and powerful took hold of Trowa then. As Duo screamed in shrill agony from his branding, Trowa bunched his muscle and made to leap. It failed, so he tried again and again until he was literally covered by a pile of guards who used every available tool they had to abuse him. Trowa ended up a boneless heap after being mauled by at least twenty men.

The man laughed at the sight. All the pilots were fighting so hard-- except Wufei and Zechs. He held up the next button. “Now for the red banshee that the traitor Khushrenada decided to build out of his own arrogance.”

When the button depressed, Epyon blossomed into a splintering explosion that honestly could be called beautiful, fire launching her head and wings feet away as they burned. Zechs inhaled sharply. He felt the flesh on his face and his lips curled down into a sneer. His stomach clenched as he felt the heat hit his body. His body shook with rage, his insides aflame. 

"And finally, the black devil itself!"

The crowd roared at the last standing gundam that wasn't being used to hang someone. 

Duo snarled, low and fierce like the devil the man had mentioned. He fought his chains so hard that blood freely ran down his arms and chest in active rivulets. Duo was wrath incarnate to the point that he nearly was foaming at the mouth with his anger. 

"I'll fucking kill you! I'll kill ev'ry single one of you!"

The guards beat him with their batons again. The man raised his hand. 

"Here we are-- the last Gundam."

The crowd cheered. 

Quatre's face was buried in the floor. 

Zechs snarled, head down and eyes narrow. 

There was a moment of quiet.

Click. 

An intolerably bright flash shot across the sky and ground. There was silence, then an ear shattering blast. Deathscythe flew to pieces, her light frame shattering into ash and dust. 

An earsplitting scream ripped from Duo's throat at the sight, blood spitting across the stage at the action and his body convulsing in his chains. No, no not like this! This wasn't how they were supposed to go out, goddammit! The man with the brand drove the poker into his shoulder in an attempt to mollify him and somewhat succeeded, Duo collapsing on the ground in a quivering mess as a black dot seared into his flesh.

A servant approached quietly with the ornate scissors for the second part of the festivities.


	2. Dishonor, Violence, Sentencing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pilots are sentenced for their actions in the war, but won't take it lying down. Romefellar's cruelty knows no bounds and it shows in their public humiliation. What more could they possibly have in store for the five young men?

The man with the brand stood over Duo with a sickeningly gleeful grin. He stepped on the boy's braid and happily pressed the heated metal into his cheek. At the same time, another group took Zechs, grabbing him by his hair and branding him, as well. 

"Now," the bloated man turned back to the rest and spoke over the screams, "To finish you off."

Someone took Wufei's arm first, then his other, holding him firmly. 

Face expressionless, Wufei gazed ahead without flinching as he was moved,a tears of pain still coursing unchecked down his cheeks. Emotions raged inside of him but they were kept in tight control only by the grace of years of hard training and preparation for this moment. It was as Yuy had thought, there was no end to this, no way out, no way around this utter humiliation. All that he could do was keep his demeanor calm and secure to deny everyone the joy of seeing him rage like Maxwell was.

Another man grabbed his hair from behind, pulling it tight. "Heh. This'll be a nice little keepsake."

The man with the scissors approached and slipped the cold blades close against Wufei's head. And with a snip, his head was lighter. 

Calm eyes closed to hide the storm within. They had stolen his final honor for the world to see, but he wasn't going to let it show. With a deep breath, Wufei reopened his eyes and remained still to bear whatever else they willed.

Duo saw that and absolutely snapped. His pain and broken bones forgotten, he thrashed and pulled at his chains until his wrists gave loud cracks and his hands went limp. Even then, Duo kept fighting with gnashing teeth that were prepared to bite anyone who came close to him. Saliva flew from his mouth in streams that the guards did flinch from- the rat was from L2, who knew what he was carrying?

Zechs was dragged down, twisting and fighting as they tackled him. Several men grabbed at his hair, and the scissors came over. Section by section, his hair was cut unevenly, close to the skull. He shouted and growled as his hair was taken, a deep thunder against the banshee screeches that were Duo.

Duo's rage increased at the sight, seeing such beautiful hair mauled and abused that way as it was ripped away from its owner. He arched his back as far as his neck shackle would let him with a wild howl, refusing this humiliation.

"Heh heh. This last one is gonna be fun." The guards then approached Duo. 

One, laughing, walked up, and grabbed at Duo's arm.

Duo snarled and bit at him, nearly rabid. Trowa, in an effort to spare him a moment more, spoke up.

"Clearly you can't count. There are, in fact, two more before he. 04 and I still have our hair." Raising his head proudly, Trowa made a point of showing off his distinctive fringe.

One of the guards snorted. "That ain't nothin. But why not."

The scissors were passed, and he walked over to Trowa. He yanked the man's bangs and started cutting away. 

Trowa smirked as his amber hair fell about him. "I got you away from him, didn't I? Got you to do what I want. You Alliance were always so easily fooled."

Next to him, Duo had to let out a vicious chuckle of glee. "Fuck, man, yer a goddamned genius."

The guard snarled. He grabbed trowa by the ear. "Fucker--!" He placed the blades below his ear and pinched. 

Quatre launched from his restraints, broken hand slipping out of his shackle, and latching onto the man's wrist with his teeth.

Trowa hissed, but his own pain was forgotten when he realized that his Quatre was in danger. He surged forward against the chains and felt the bolts start to give as his eyes focused on Quatre. A guttural leonine roar surged from Trowa's chest at the action, the lion defending his broken prince.

The guard screamed and flung the arm with Quatre on it about. "GET OFF ME, YOU DISEASE-RIDDEN SHIT!"

Quatre bit down hard, blood shooting from his own wrist. 

The man was about to bash Quatre on the head with his gun when Trowa ran headlong into him. "GAH! You fuck!" 

The crowd shouted and protested. 

The man at the podium snarled. "Damn it you mooks get those miscreants under control!"

Duo, realizing that his broken wrists meant he could be free, slid his own wrists out and joined the fray with a banshee cry. 

"From L2 with love, motherfuckers!" He screeched while biting, scratching, spitting, and trying to bleed on as many guards as possible.

Trowa, meanwhile, used the chains that he'd pulled up as whips to protect Quatre, standing back to back with him. His injured shoulder made one arm difficult, but Trowa pushed the pain aside behind a mental wall- Quatre needed him.

Zechs' eyes went wide. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. All of them-- breaking like that. 

This was too humiliating for him to continue being complacent. 

He reared back, head cracking against the jaw of one of his attackers. He elbowed another in the gut. Soon, he was clawing and screaming with the rest of them. 

Quatre hissed at the guards. With his still-working hand, he clawed at the eyes of anyone who dared get close. He even managed to make one of them bleed so heavily his eye couldn't be seen. Blood covered the blond's face, only his rage-filled eyes standing out against the red sheen. 

Wufei was the only one to remain still in the brawl, kneeling in his chains as his stoic expression took in the chaos. It was just far enough away from him that he wouldn't be caught by errant body parts or Barton's chains, but clearly close enough that he was still considered a threat to judge by the tranquilizer dart that struck him. Wufei's eyes went wide and he slumped over, unconscious in front of the world.

Duo noticed first and panicked when he thought that his friend was dead. "WUFEI! MOTHERFUCKERS, I'LL KILL EVer...." His sentence trailed off as a dart hit him, causing him to land on his stomach in front of the man with the shears, braid flopping towards the man like a gleaming toy.

The man with the scissors smiled, towering over Duo. "Perfect..." He yanked Duo up by his braid and held him before the now bustling crowd. "This what you want?!"

They all screamed, "YES!"

"Well then, here you go..."

There was a slow, agonizingly slow shearing noise. The point on Duo's neck became more and more painful with every passing moment. 

Until he dropped with a clear thud.

Duo fell like a sack of bricks in a cloud of loose hairs, collapsing on the stage with the dart rolling out of his neck. He was still vaguely aware but slipping fast and he knew. Knew that his pride and sense of self had been torn from him. Knew that he had been shamed before the entire world and that he could never regain that honor. To hide the tears, Duo shut his eyes and allowed the tranquilizer to ferry him to sleep.

Trowa stood stock still, chains dangling at his side from where they were still attached to the manacles on his wrist. His mouth hung open at the sight of a braidless Duo crumpled on the floor and, combined with Heero's corpse twisting above, he finally truly felt powerless.

Quatre stood against Trowa, staring at the ground before them, eyes wide and watering.

"I can't look..... I can't...."

Murmuring softly, Trowa gave him what response he could. "It's best that you don't, amyr. Save what dignity he has. As for us... We are alone. We cannot stand against this without him, even with Zechs."

Quatre shook violently, and reached back with his good hand. "They'll have to kill me for me to let go..." He dug his nails into Trowa's side. 

Zechs had been piled on by many guards. He was panting, raging like a caged animal. "No... NO."

Trowa glared at the surrounding guards, eyes like cold ice. "If you die, then so do I." Merquise's calls caught his attention and tugged at his heart, giving him an idea. A calm settled over Trowa then, one that finally allowed him to breathe deeply into his bruised lungs with relief. "Quatre, let us go out nobly. We should try to save him."

Quatre lowered his head, unable to catch his breath. Then, he laughed. 

"Seems fitting." He took Trowa's hand. "Let's go home, Trowa."

Nodding, Trowa launched them towards the pile of men, swinging a chain to hit as many as possible. "We fight with you, Merquise," Trowa grunted as he landed, already swinging his chain again. “Duo and Wufei are tranquilized, watch out for darts."

Zechs' eyes widened in shock. "Barton! Winner!" As a guard above him was knocked away, he rose up again. He roared as he shot up, throwing three of the men straight off of him. 

Quatre ran beside Trowa. Unable to use his free hand, and unwilling to let go of Trowa, he kicked at those who tried to rush his partner, screaming obscenities in many languages. 

"We are together," Trowa repeated while continuing to use his free chain. He moved so that his back was to Zechs' and snarled low at the Alliance soldiers. "They will subdue us soon, maybe with gas or live bullets if they have to. But we shall not go down easily."

Zechs snarled, pulling at his chains at Trowa's words. "No, we won't!" He cried out, and tore at his chains. Then again, and again-- until the floorboards below him snapped, hitting two guards in the head and knocking them to the ground, unresponsive. 

Smirking, Trowa continued his brawl until he felt three sharp stabs to his neck and shoulder. The lieutenant in front of him sneered and gave him a swift kick to the chest.

"Miserable dogs," the man taunted while other soldiers gathered around to beat Trowa down. "You need to be put down for good."

Quatre hissed, eyes flaming. He spun around inside one of the chains, latched himself to Trowa, and pulled the broken chain around itself. "If you take him--" he growled, "You're taking me, too."

"That's the idea, war dog," the lieutenant grinned. "You're all going to prison for this, but you and that fuckboy of yours won't have your own private cell together. Solitary for each of you. Now say goodnight, you fucking freak." On cue, several darts made their way to Quatre, some hitting their mark to put him to sleep.

Quatre's eyes went wide. He looked up into Trowa's eyes, feeling himself fade almost instantly. 

"Trowa...." he rasped. He reached up and held Trowa's face. He gave a soft, bitter smile as his eyelids fell. "I'll see you." His hand fell. "In paradise."

 

The pilots were rounded up (it took several rounds of darts to put Zechs out) and sent to their individual cells. The walls were thick lead-lined metal and no one's cell was next to each other. Quatre and Trowa were on opposite sides of the facility to spite them. Each pilot had been beaten, stripped nude, sprayed down with cold water, and cuffed with thick metal manacles and chains.

There was no way to measure time in the cells, no clocks nor windows, but at one point some time later after they'd slept at least three more times, guards came back, shocked them to standing, and led them back to another courtyard with cameras and an audience. Alliance elite sat at a judge's bench but what really set the mood was Heero's decomposing body still swaying from his Gundam.

"Traitors and dogs," the judge began, "Gundam pilots... You stand here today to receive your sentencing for your crimes against humanity and the almighty Alliance. You shall be banished to individual city military bases where your purpose will be to serve the soldiers on duty however they need. You cannot escape this, given your marks." He gestured to the brands of 02 through 06 on their faces. "If you are caught fraternizing with each other, then you shall be immediately punished, up to and including death."

"One change," Dermail spoke up, rising to leer down at Wufei. "05 will remain in Sanc castle to serve us. A favorite of the late scoundrel Khushrenada, we are curious of his talents that made him so valued."

Wufei glared up at the men with sunken cheeks, what rage he was capable of still very there. Despair crashed through him but that was more easily subdued. Treize was dead? How? When?

"02 should find himself right at home in a soldier brothel," Dekim suggested almost idly, making the others laugh and Duo snarl low.

The judge banged his gavel. "So be it. 05 will remain in Sanc castle. 02 will be relocated to a soldier brothel of an as yet unknown location. 03, 04, and 06 will be assigned bases that they are not permitted to leave on pain of death. Guards, take them back to their cells."

As the sentence was read, Quatre used what little strength he had left to try and reach for Trowa, but was quickly brought back down by the guards. 

Zechs snarled, head down. "This can't be how it ends.... not like this…”

Still full of rage and fire, Duo struggled against the guards who held him. "You ain't gonna take me ta no damned brothel!" His hands accidentally grabbed Zechs and he narrowed his eyes. "Merquise! Be useful fer once in yer shitty life. Snap outta it an' help me out here!"

Zechs snapped his head up with a growl. He looked from Duo to the guards, then back down. "It's no use. They're just going to take us over again."

Feeling betrayed, Duo still struggled until a sharp baton crack to his head knocked him unconscious. He collapsed onto the guard holding him who then carried him to a car that drove him away.

Zechs' eyes went wide. "HEY! He wasn't fighting! Why would you do that?!" He tried to run after the man but was quickly detained.

Wufei stared ahead of him as he was forcefully escorted into the palace, not giving them the pleasure of seeing him struggle or fight. If they wanted to rough him up, fine, but he wasn’t going to give them the pleasure of a reaction.

Meanwhile, Quatre still struggled. But his strength had been depleted from the brawl and he had yet to recover. His hand had become gangrenous, and he was unable to properly move his right arm. 

Trowa looked to Quatre with grief in his heart and eyes. He knew they wouldn't see each other again and, in that instant, he couldn't stand the thought. Grabbing up a pistol that was discarded in the guards’ tussle with Duo, Trowa aimed it at a guard and was repaid by being shot by no less than eight other officers. As he fell to the ground, he smiled in sad satisfaction- now Quatre wouldn't have to suffer knowing he was hurting.

Quatre's heart sunk into his stomach. He froze. His lover's blood spilled across the ground and creeped towards his bare feet. "No..." He ran forward. "NO!" He knelt over Trowas body, and gripped to his chest. "NO! No! This is not happening! TROWA!"

Several large guards swarmed Zechs to secure him, tasing him as they could and grabbing at his wrists. "Come on, traitor, just play nice and you won't end up like the slut 02, or the freak 03."

"Heh, good riddance on that one," another added.

Trowa's eyes flickered towards Quatre briefly before he stilled, breathing stopping and heart stuttering slower and slower. Septum snorted above.

"Shameful display, but one less nuisance to worry about. Take care of 04 and 06, then."

Zechs continued to fight the losing battle. He hissed and panted as he was tazed. "I'm not your good boy." He growled and tried to headbutt them again. 

Quatre sneered. He reached for the gun in Trowa’s hand. 

They all laughed while continuing to torture Zechs, zapping him in his genitals now while using their sticks to beat at his limbs. "Not yet you're not, Zechsy, but you will be. 06 gonna be our little plaything for sure."

Seeing Quatre reach, the soldiers didn't even hesitate. They shot him full of bullets until he collapsed onto Trowa. They weren't aware that their particular bullets were rubber so that Quatre didn't die but would still have fallen over convincingly enough.

Quatre, stunned, laid on top of trowa. His body was limp and bleeding. Damn his luck, he was was alive. And--

Quatre held his breath. He pressed his ear tightly to Trowa's chest.

Quatre's heart stopped for a moment.

He kept his eyes closed, and breathed small breaths to not raise his chest. He dared not move-- not with what he had under him.

Zechs screamed. He writhed and eventually fell to his knees, sneering. "Damn you--"

"Eventually you'll be saying 'fuck me'," the soldier sneered while they continued to shock and beat him while laughing. The leaders above were bored of the spectacle and proceeded to go back inside the castle to explore the one toy that hadn't been a fool and broken itself. That would be their job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this story hasn't been well-received, but I'm going to keep posting it. Someone out there is bound to find it and like it, I'm sure. Also, as to Trowa? Is he dead? Depends on Quatre now, doesn't it?


	3. Slavery and Torture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into Wufei's new life, with a terrible surprise. The one who would long to be his savior is now just like him and forced into despicable actions. When the would-be savior fails to even do that, torturous punishments follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING NOW. This is going to be the worst chapter yet and for a good long time.
> 
> Intense forced rape this chapter between a minor (Wufei) and an adult. Graphic physical abuse to both Wufei and the adult occurs, racist language is used, and afterwards the adult is tortured. You don't HAVE to read this chapter if you have issue with these things, you won't miss any plot. Well, not much.

The interior of the castle was lavishly decorated and lit with a mix of both firelight and electrical lighting. It almost distracted from the old men with their dicks out. Almost.

It was a play party, one of many they'd sent Wufei to by then. He was kept naked and chained by the wrists and ankles with a leash connecting him on either side to a pole . Thus far, they'd played nice with him-- kept him pretty. But tonight there was talk of a show that was supposed to occur. 

Kneeling on the floor nude save for the metal collar they'd clamped on him the moment he'd entered the castle, Wufei kept his eyes down on the floor. He'd lost his virginity long since, been defiled in ways he'd never dreamed, but they said that they had plans for him tonight. The very idea was appalling and made Wufei nauseous just to think of what it might be. His worst idea was that a group of guards would be let in to have their way with him all at once. Wufei shuddered slightly at the thought.

Dermail entered the room, champagne glass in hand. He tapped his fork on his glass with a sickening smile. "Alright everyone. It's almost time, but I shall go ahead and begin. We have a fine show for you tonight."

There was quiet chattering about what might be coming.

"We have a very special guest joining us."

Wufei glanced up curiously despite himself but otherwise stayed still.

Septum smiled up at the other, languidly stroking himself where he sat with his own champagne glass. "I've heard the rumors. I hope that they come close to the truth."

"Oh believe me," Dermail continued. "They do." He motioned to the other end of the room. 

Tubarov walked out from behind a curtain, trailing a leash behind him. He smirked before looking back with a frown. "Come on you useless scum."

Slowly, from behind the curtain, an emaciated red-headed figure slowly limped out. 

Wufei's eyes widened and his jaw dropped slightly before he caught himself and returned his expression to neutrality. Treize was alive?! But everyone had said he was dead, now he was here? Not only that, but apparently he'd been treated just the same as Wufei himself had, as an unnecessary slave.

Treize was yanked by his neck out towards the center of the room where Wufei was. Tubarov stood with his head held high. "Ladies and gentlemen, may I present your main attraction...."

Treize stood feebly behind him, shaking. He lifted his head and let out a small gasp at the sight of Wufei. 

Wufei's eyes refused to leave Treize's while also refusing to give any display of emotion in case they were found out. All he wanted in that exact moment was to run to Treize and embrace the man but they would both be executed for sure at that.

Treize's gaze seemed different. So different. His jaw was clenched and his body tight, as always. But his eyes held a deep-- fear wasn't even the right word. He looked almost timid, like a broken stallion. 

"What better way to celebrate the end of the war then by putting our two greatest enemies together?"

Wufei looked up at Dermail like he'd gone mad. Had he honestly heard him right, that he and Treize were to pair?

Septum reached over and yanked Wufei by the collar down to the ground. "Don't stare at your betters, dog. Look at the floor or we will punish you again."

Wufei winced but obeyed, his back still sore from his last beating.

Tubarov walked Treize up into a platform in the center of the room and yanked down on his chain. The formerly immovable general came crashing to the ground like a house of cards. "I think he's got enough energy in him to take the little slut.”

Chills ran up Wufei's back and a full range of emotions crashed through him. Treize was going to take him? He and Wufei had long spoken of it in private meetings stolen from time but Wufei had never been ready. He thrilled at that, but any arousal it caused flagged when he realized that it would be on full display of the council. That made him swallow nervously.

Septem saw the nervous swallow and, misinterpreting it, laughed harshly. "Look at our bitch. It's nervous of the sight before it."

Dermail laughed to himself. "Good. It's more fun when they fight it. Tubarov, by all means."

The man smirked. He grabbed Treize by the hair and pulled his head up. "There he is. Come on." He yanked Treize to his knees, making the man cry out. He reached around Treize's front to stroke him. "Even in this condition you will wreck him."

Treize looked down at Wufei with tears in his eyes, his hard facade cracking as his lip quivered. 

Wufei looked up to Treize without fear, even set his chin to be challenging to the onlookers' perspective, but his eyes were soft for Treize. This man didn't deserve this. Even as his official enemy, when they had snuck away for private liaisons, he had always been incredibly kind with Wufei. Wufei was not about to let that go to waste.

Septum reached down to adjust Wufei's chains so that he could crawl the boy out to the middle of the floor. Once there, he shoved Wufei into a submissive position with his chest to the floor and backside in the air and chained him there like that. Wufei could move about, sure, because there was something sweet about watching them crawl away, but that was about it.

Tubarov wasted no time. He shoved Treize forward again, almost directly onto Wufei. "Go on! Have some fun."

Treize stood on his hands and knees before Wufei. His body shook as he stared at the younger man. His eyes seemed clouded with indoctrinated fear. He recognized Wufei. He recognized this position. But any lenience Wufei had for him was lost on him. The boy was broken, like he was. Treize shrunk back. 

Tubarov shoved a boot against his ass. "I said GO."

Treize let out a broken sound as his body was shoved against Wufei’s. He looked the boy in the eyes, then pulled back again. 

Tubarov growled. He stomped over to Treize, yanked him up by the hair, and put him on top of Wufei like a dog mounting its bitch. "I said TAKE HIM. Now, you whore!"

Treize cried out as if he'd been burnt. He scrambled off of Wufei and back onto his ass. He panted, his entire body quivering. "N-no..."

Tubarov was losing his patience. He walked over to one of the guards and swiped his taser from him. "Fine. If that's what it's going to take--" He went up behind Treize, who was still recovering from being thrown around, and pressed the taser to his neck. 

The man screamed and his body convulsed. He fell onto his back, moaning in agony. 

"NOW."

Still Treize would not move. 

Tubarov shocked him again. 

Wufei heard his love's screams and gave a soft whimper. After the second shock, he hesitantly started to crawl forward, making jerking motions as he did due to the weight of the chains. The council was surprised at the very least, before breaking out into amused grins.

"Such a needy slut we've made," Barton commented. "Look at how he seeks his breeder."

Wufei heard it and flinched, unable to help the erection that formed at the conditioned phrase. He paused before Treize and looked up at the man. Head lowering, Wufei gave a gentle kiss to Treize's feet, cracked lips lingering.

Treize's body was still in shock when he felt the light, cold touch. He blinked his bleary eyes open and looked down at Wufei in confused concern. For the first time in months, he felt something warm and familiar inside. His eyes lingered on Wufei, their nights together flashing through his mind. 

A boot to the back of his head snapped him out of it. 

"Go on already! He's giving himself to you. Heh. You don't want to disappoint." Tubarov's tone was sickeningly sweet. 

Treize slowly picked himself up and looked over Wufei. That warm feeling was back. He reached down and pet Wufei's head. The once-great general looked... so tired. Like he'd been made to do this so many times, as of a dog that had been overbred. And Wufei looked much the same. 

Wufei looked up at the petting and bobbed his head slightly in agreement. This wasn't what either one of them had dreamed their first time being like, as broken slaves in front of the Alliance elders, fucking for masturbatory pleasure. Far gone was the grandeur of Treize's luxurious bed (for even the safehouses they shared were often of pristine quality), even such niceties as a bath were out of the question. Carefully so as to not cause himself damage from the heavy manacles, Wufei turned so that Treize could have access to him but also so that the men could see. He had learned long since what happened to him when his masters couldn't see his ass being spread open and used, especially when Septum was denied the pleasure.

Treize looked over his body. The idea that he was doing this against his will still swirled in his mind. But the kiss to his feet, and what it meant to them, lingered. He slowly got back onto his knees and crawled towards Wufei. He was tired, so tired. He gripped Wufei's hips and kissed his backside. 

Sighing softly, Wufei nestled his face into his arms while spreading his legs for the man. This was the first time since the war ended that he had truly submitted, that his own will was given in any action that he had taken, and it felt liberating. Even his use of the bathroom was controlled (usually by Septum but ultimately by whomever held his leash at the time), so to be able to surrender like this... It was almost heaven.

Treize felt over him slowly, fingers sensing every inch of Wufei's flesh. He leaned down and kissed his back. Truly something had changed in him. Normally, as soon as he was sure of Wufei's consent, he wouldn't waste a moment getting inside of him. Now-- he seemed almost afraid. He touched Wufei's body like holy ground. 

"That's it. Keep going."

"Fuck no. Get a move on already. Didn't come here to watch a fucking romance novel recreation."

Treize huffed and let out the smallest growl. Then there was a snap and Treize shouted. 

Tubarov stood behind him. "Come along. Let's not keep our guests waiting." 

Treize shuddered. He boosted himself up behind Wufei's ass and lightly, oh so lightly, he began to rub himself against Wufei. 

Shuddering softly, Wufei rubbed his face against his arms with a soft sigh. He felt Treize's reverence and reveled in it, body waking up to pleasurable sensations it hadn't felt since during the war, erection dripping in earnest now. This was heaven, surely, and if it continued forever then Wufei would be content.

But of course it wouldn't, not with the Alliance council there to watch. Their intrusion into his and Treize's happy moment had Wufei scowling in the interlude before Treize's member rubbed against him.

Treize slowly moved his hips. There was a slight buckle to the movement that had never been there before. He was weak-- the man of steel was weakened by these ingrates.

He pulled Wufei close. He must've seen the man's expression. If nothing else, that familiarity helped pull him down and keep him sane. He kissed between Wufei's shoulders, and whispered the quietest, "I’m so sorry..."

He pressed his tip into Wufei’s unlubed ass. 

Wufei looked back at Treize in a brief moment of actual love and forgiveness before the intense burn and sharp pain of a dry penetration seared through him and made him cry out, nails digging into the carpet below. 

"FUCK!" Biting his lip, Wufei groaned and tried to keep his muscles from clenching around Treize, but to little avail. "Please... please give me lube..."

Dermail stood at the back, grinning ear to ear. 

Treize's face contorted, and he lowered his forehead to Wufei's back, wet cheeks touching to the olive skin as he let out a broken breath, nearly a sob. 

Tubarov laughed. "I think you'll be just fine, little fag. You've taken worse up that yellow ass."

Treize gripped Wufei's sides in honest agony as Romefeller laughed. He had no desire to do what he was doing to Wufei.

The whip cracked again. "MOVE, Kraut!"

Treize sobbed and picked his head up. He began moving his hips. Thankfully, he was too tired to pound like he used to. 

Hissing, Wufei turned his head away shamefully at Tubarov's words. True, he was right, he was just a slut, but god he didn't want Treize to hear it. Who was he fooling, though, Treize likely would have easily felt that he was a slut at this point, well-used as a college fraternity omega with just as much self-respect. He groaned in pain as his lover began moving and felt fire shoot through him with each instance.

Narrowing his eyes, Barton rose to stride across the floor and kicked Wufei's head so that it was facing the audience again. "You know damn better than to look away, cunt. Show us your face at all times!"

At that, Wufei heard a noise that was very unexpected. A loud, guttural bark-- not that of a dog, but of a person. Treize's head was up and his teeth were bared. His hands gripped Wufei's shoulders tightly and pulled the boy closer to him. 

Shocked at that, Wufei both hissed in pain at his body's movement and gripped at Treize, holding onto him for dear life.

Scowling down at the red-haired slave, Barton readied another kick. "So you would challenge me, mongrel? Fallen scum, I will make you regret that!" He lashed out again, kicking Wufei in the stomach in order to get at Treize. Wufei gagged and let out a breathless whimper of pain as stars shot across his vision.

Treize curled himself tightly around Wufei, his weight, or what was left of it, bearing down on him as he tried to shield him. He panted, using his length to cover the boy, shaking as he gripped Wufei's chest. He let out a small whimper of apology in the boy’s ear. 

Still breathless, it was all that Wufei could do to hold on to Treize and breathe at the same time. Snarling low, Barton snatched him by the collar and shook hard. "Little rat! Here we gave you the best option out of you six little traitor boys and this is how you thank us? We should just give you a uterus and make you a breeding sow."

At that, absolute terror welled up in Wufei. The threat was likely legitimate as it was certainly something in their power to do, so he believed it. Whimpering softly, he tried to pull away from Treize to resume his submissive pose on the floor in a desperate bid to show his obedience. He hated it, hated having to do this, but his life was on the line in the worst way possible. Romefeller would never kill him, but they could and would make his life a living hell for as long as they lived.

Treize then did something else he certainly shouldn't have-- he swatted at Dekim's hand. His nails were short, but sharp from having been chewed, allowing him to scratch so hard he drew blood. He hissed at the man, then bent Wufei down and started fucking him. He didn't want to hurt him, but he knew that if he kept up the way he had been, they would do much worse. This way, hopefully only he would bear any more punishment they doled out. 

Appalled at the display, Barton looked to Tubarov with offense deeply written on his face. "I want that curr punished for actually daring to touch me, let alone drawing blood.” He kicked Wufei in the side again, who yelped in the middle of his agonized scream from being taken so brutally by Treize.

Treize growled while subtly turning Wufei away from Barton but keeping him visible to the others.

Tubarov snarled. "Already planning to." He snapped the whip at Treize again. This time, all Treize did was grunt. 

Wufei looked up at Treize with begging eyes, asking him to stop resisting in this their first time. He already hurt so badly, and now he was surely going to have to spend another night in the kennels for this. "Please..." he whispered faintly.

Septum was scowling darkly, planning exactly that for his misbehaving bitch as he watched Wufei get far too intimate with Treize.

Treize felt himself snap yet again inside. His eyes watered, but he clenched them shut. He squeezed Wufei's chest lightly, letting him know he heard. He continued fucking him, head down in defeat.

But eventually, he slowed again-- not in defiance this time. He shook inside of Wufei, his weight becoming heavier on the young boy’s back. He was exhausted and it showed. Sweat beaded on his forehead. He couldn't catch his breath. 

Tubarov growled. He stomped up behind Treize. "Come on you old shit," he grabbed Wufei by the throat and Treize by hooking a finger in his ass. "Get on with it!" He forcefully shoved Treize into Wufei. 

Treize cried, gripping Wufei, and knowing he probably had just ripped the boy open, something he'd been trying so hard not to do. 

Certainly bleeding and hoarse from screaming now, Wufei hung limp beneath Treize in obedient surrender. There was nothing else that he could do, he saw, so he tried to relax as much as possible.

Treize tried to hold onto Wufei, to give him some semblance of care. But with Tubarov inside him, and Wufei taken so critically-- there was no hope left in the situation. Still, he held onto Wufei's arms, clinging to the last thing he had. 

Septum sneered. He rose from his seat, and stomped over to them, and slapped Treize's face. "Useless. Useless monster." He smacked Treize again. "You can't even fuck a dog properly."

Tubarov grimaced. "Get off the platform," he groaned. "You're blocking the view."

"Not much of one," Septum sneered.

Wufei looked up at his primary handler, hearing that unique voice, and whimpered softly at him. Hoping to try to end this and trying to ignore the pain, Wufei began carefully rutting back against Treize with little grunts. "Nn... f-fuck me..." he whispered softly. For the first time, he was grateful for the preconditioned phrases. "Please, Treize. Finish inside me."

Treize's eyes widened. His heart sank into his stomach. The worst part was, that was what he had been trying to do. He grabbed Wufei's hips, and tried to move again. But his body would not move. 

Tubarov grumbled. He shoved Treize roughly and dug his fingers into the man's ass. "Get. On. Him. NOW!"

Treize cried out. His body shook. As he was shoved, he couldn't handle it any longer. He fell forward on top of Wufei, unable to hold himself up. 

Septum hissed. "GET UP YOU WORTHLESS PILE OF GARBAGE!" He yanked Treize up by his hair and kicked his side. "I should've shot your mother in the stomach instead of the shoulder--"

Treize's eyes shot open. He dangled from Septum's arm, useless. He had no ability to even hold himself up any longer. Another kick, this time to his backside. 

"Cum already. Not like you haven't raped a couple of boys in the military, now, is it?" Septum slapped Treize's cheek, then kicked his ass again, sending Tubarov's hand deeper into his flesh and ripping his insides, and shoving him deeper into Wufei. He spilled just as he felt a rush of hot blood inside Wufei. 

Treize's jaw hung slack, a bit of blood dripping from his raw mouth. For the first time, the first time even since his capture, tears streaked down his face. He let out a small sob that sounded as if it came out of a child and not a fully grown man. 

Wufei could only watch in horror as his beloved was jerked and beaten around and he was forced to go along with him, pain coursing powerfully through his body at every instance. Blood and tears flowed freely from him in equal measure as he lay slack under Treize with a body finally broken to the Alliance's touch and will. His own insides pulsed with his heartbeat and burned with pain, but it was a pain so familiar that it didn’t truly register. It wasn’t his first time, no, and that had been so much worse.

Tubarov felt Treize's ass tighten as he came. He smirked, and dropped him on top of Wufei. "That's better. " He glared at Septum. "Go back to your seat."

Sneering, Septum did with a distasteful look down at Wufei. The ex-pilot shamefully turned his head into the floor as he felt his bodily fluids building up to leak out, his own erection long gone.

Tubarov stood, and looked to Dermail. "Would you have me make them go again? Or want to bring someone else out for a bit?"

Dermail thought for a moment while looking them over. "Khushrenada was a disappointment. Chain him nearby and bring in one of our larger studs to fuck the whore."

Tubarov nodded. He yanked Treize's chain. "I'll be sure to have him in better shape for next time." He yanked him back. "Come along."

Treize whimpered. His body was pulled off and out of Wufei instantly. He reached for the boy, falling flat on his side before being violently dragged away by his neck without ceremony. 

Wufei cried out in pain as his body tried to go with Treize, sliding along the floor before his blood lubricated the man enough to let him slide out. He curled up while still facing the council, letting them see how vulnerable he was.

The group of old men burst into laughter. To see the pilot of the Shenlong in such a state was worth more than gold to them. 

Blushing fiercely, Wufei nuzzled against his arm with an embarrassed whimper but didn't hide his face. His eyes suddenly snapped open with a gasp as Treize's come and his own blood came flooding out of him for them to see and his face turned scarlet at the action.

Dermail smirked. "Beautiful." He walked up to Wufei, reaching down and picking up the cum with his fingers, then shoving them into Wufei’s mouth. 

The boy gagged slightly but obediently began to lick the fingers clean, sucking gently to make sure to get all of it. It still tasted like Treize, so he at least got that benefit even if the metallic tang of his own blood was present.

"That's it," Dermail went on as the next pet, another beaten soldier in slightly better condition than Treize, was brought in. "Good boy. 

Wufei continued to lick Dermail clean, hoping that it would somehow get him out of the kennels that night. Hearing the other enter, he turned just his eyes to see the man and narrowed them curiously.

The next soldier didn't seem any more excited than Treize had been. But having seen that display, it was unlikely he would be putting up the same fight. 

After being physically forced to watch Wufei pair with no less than three more partners before the council bored of the show, Treize was dragged down to the dungeons and thrown into a cell. It was hardly the first time he'd been there, but there was something... different... about this one. Something more sinister that emanated from the tools, walls, and lights. Maybe it was the red recording light of the camera in this one.

In due course, the heavy wooden door swung open to admit a massive man with skin the color of shadow. His head was shaved perfectly bald and shined like a drill sergeant's, his eyes were a deep brown that held unholy and chilling amusement at what was to come, and his body generally gave off an entire aura of danger.

"My turn, runt."

Treize had curled himself into the tightest ball he could manage in the corner of his cell. He knew full well what his punishment would be for being that far out of line. And the waiting was always almost worse than the punishment itself. 

Then he saw the man who walked in. 

He shuddered, pushed back further into his corner, then went limp. Sometimes that worked on the other guards. Fighting back always made it worse. 

The mountain sneered and allowed the door to slam behind him. "Pathetic. And here they told me you were actually this close to ruling the world. A limp worm like you couldn't lead a boy scout troop." With one swift motion, a steel-toed boot was slammed into Treize. "You've caused a lot of trouble in the past. Now that shitty fucking you did with that Gundam slut has you in the cell with me. Know what they call me, slug? Brutus. And you best believe your snivelling ass I live up to that name."

Treize let out a deep, guttural grunt when he was kicked. He coughed, some bile coming up with it. He kept his head down, not reacting. He knew well enough not to. Besides, Brutus couldn't say anything that hadn't already been said. Only difference was his size. Maybe this would be the one to rip him in half. Treize scoffed. It would be welcomed. 

Hearing that scoff and seeing that look, Brutus sneered. "Suppose I should expect this from you, Khushrenada. I ain't that good with words, not like the council, but I can tell you blunt what's in my head and what's gonna happen." Using his toe, Brutus flipped Treize over onto his back and stepped on his chest. 

"Right now, I'm going to put you on my rack and lock you down. Then, I'm going to take my whip and cut you open til I can see your spine. Then the veterinarians will come patch you up." Brutus stressed that word, emphasizing that Treize was nothing but an animal. "After that, well, I'm not wasting all my surprises now."

Treize grunted and let himself be flipped. The air pushed out of his lungs as he was stepped on, but he didn't give much more of a reaction. 

Not impressed, Brutus hauled Treize up and threw him against the cold stone wall. Holding him there with one hand, he clasped his wrists and ankles with cold iron shackles and stood back to check him. "Hm. That will do."

Going to his tool rack, he picked up his biggest and heaviest whip, checking the metal tip at the end to make sure it was still jagged and sharp. He nodded and returned to Treize but paused behind him for a moment.

Treize allowed himself to be shackled. He'd long learned there was no use in fighting. He was almost glad for the shackles a she could barely stand. 

Treize attempted a glance backwards, then sighed, and rested his head against the stone once again. 

Snorting in derision, Brutus immediately began a series of lashes with the merest of pauses between them to let the sting settle so that the next would burn harder.

Treize let out a few yelps at the hits, scarred back splitting open and bleeding. He shook, knees week as he was beaten. 

Brutus allowed a smirk as his captive called out and felt satisfaction at his quivering. This was good, but not the best part. The best part was opening them up again after the medics had carefully healed them and sewn them up. Now that was fun.

Treize kept his head down and allowed for the beating. It was routine at this point, almost welcomed. His weakened body was barely able to hold itself up at all, as he leaned on his chains for support. His eyes grew distant with the lashes. There was some sick assurance that Brutus couldn't do anything that hasn't already been done to him, except harder and longer. 

"Ugh!" Brutus snarled and tossed the whip aside. "You are NO fun. Why did those old men give me a broken toy to break? Tch, that slut of theirs would be better, anyway. They let entire battalions have their way with the Asian bitch, why not me?"

He wanted fun? Hm. Maybe....

Treize smirked. "They were worried they wouldn't be able to find your dick in his ass."

Rage flared inside of Brutus and he bashed Treize's head against the wall in punishment. "What did you say, slave?! You fucking better be implying that breeding sow has a gaping pussy, otherwise you're losing your legs from the knee down."

Treize gasped as his head was smashed in. Blood ran down his face and he spat it across the room.

Growling low in his chest, Brutus retrieved a hot iron from the nearby hearth and dragged it roughly down Treize's side.

Treize threw his head back and screamed. It wasn't an unfamiliar pain, but that made it no less painful.

"Why they bother keeping you alive..." Brutus grunted while digging the cooling brand into Treize's ass, watching flesh melt and stick to the iron. "Maybe they're going to have the breeder do you in. Or maybe they're waiting for you to see that shitty dragon thing of yours give birth before cutting your head off." The man gave a cruel laugh. "I hope I see it."

Treize's eyes watered as he felt the skin slowly being pulled from him. Thankfully, most of his lower body had already been damaged by the explosion. But what was left of his unburnt flesh hurt like hell. He sobbed quietly, but fell silent at the thought of what they'd do to Wufei. 

The sobs were nice, but the silence.... Brutus gave a shark grin. He'd found a nerve. "They would take turns breeding him, you know," he snarled low while ripping the brand out. "He would bear Dermail's get, then Tubaroff, Barton, Catalonia, Septum... One after the other."

Treize let out a yelp as his flesh was torn away. He hung his head, panting. He clenched his eyes and tried not to listen. He prayed the pain would take him soon if he could not get free. His thin wrists dug into the cuff as his legs were no longer able to support him. 

Brutus leaned forward to Treize's ear. "Guess what, pretty man? You’re not dying here. They want to see you fuck the boy like a good bitch without hesitation, so you have to live. Every time you fail, you come back to me. And I am under strict orders to not kill you. Remember that."

Treize's breaths were raspy. His vision began to blur. He would not-- could not respond. It wasn't a matter of strength anymore. He'd let himself accept the beating to the point of utter exhaustion. There were no words for his rage and fear. 

Snorting, Brutus stood back to call the medics. The soldiers had been so wrong- this one was a goddamned bore.

Treize dangled there. At least keeping silent did something to shorten the sessions. But he had been right.

"Tch." Blood dropped from his lips. "Nothing I haven't seen before."

Brutus cracked his neck and flopped down in his chair, watching. "Not going to kill you. Catch you in here again, whore, and you're losing limbs. I'd do it now but you wouldn't survive the blood loss."

Treize let out a week breath. "Too bad..." With that, his eyes closed. He couldn't keep himself awake any longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wufei I promise that I love you. Also sorry Treize.


	4. Death, Lightning, and Vengeance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duo is found by Zechs, who seems to have found a decent backbone since the trial those several months ago. After witnessing what Duo goes through nightly, Zechs does something pretty heroic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at this, a mostly normal chapter! There's some graphic sexual elements, but nothing nearly as bad as the last chapter, good god.

Saturday nights at the brothel were the best nights to catch the Slutgami, as Duo had come to have been known, though he was of course available all week. But Saturdays were when anyone could have a go at him specifically for half the price and say they'd had a Gundam pilot, even with the chance to leave a mark on him though that cost double the normal rate. 

But at midnight, when the doors opened to the public for thirty minutes without a cover charge, Duo would be pulled up on stage nude and on all fours, walked on a leash with an o-ring gag in to keep his mouth open if anyone wanted to take advantage of it, and of course anyone was welcome to come up and fuck him until they came, no condom required. It wasn't at all unusual for Duo's come-swollen belly to drag the bar at the end of half an hour, let alone the whole night. Brands lined his legs and back from cigarettes, knives, and whatever else could be made to mark his skin. The one thing that stood out the most, though, was still the bold and black 02 on his cheek.

Zechs had been trolling the streets all night. It was months since their little "ceremony." Seeing Maxwell dragged away had stuck in his head the entire time as well as the guilt that had come from not helping him. Through his imprisonment , use as a human slave, and their attempts to whore him out, it was all he could think of. He'd been worked to the bone and into exhaustion in a chemical plant, molested, and spat at continuously in rounds the entire time. He also had several severe acid scars down his body from people "accidentally" dropping cans on him. It didn't matter. The leader of the White Fang had no human rights. So he didn't feel too bad when he worked himself into being able to beat the other workers,Alliance workers, for their food, nor when he used his machinery to dispose of guards who attacked child laborers, and not when he broke out by sheer force and ran from district to district. He'd taken to wearing a surgical mask, as had become something of a trend in some areas. It was enough to hide the scarring, anyway. 

He entered the whorehouse one night on a whim. He had taken to being something of a faceless and private hitman for any non-Alliance who would pay, one who didn't shy away from shanking soldiers in bathrooms. He figured any Alliance hot spot was gold for him. 

He entered the crowded bar, glancing across the room. It was chaos. He was baffled as to how anyone could get off in such an overpacked place. He pushed through. He was sure he couldn't simply off anyone here without being seen. But if there was an easy target, he could at least get something done that night. 

And then he saw the stage. 

Duo's stomach was already a good size at this point and the men at his mouth and ass were only going to make it bigger. He was being dual-penetrated by two large black men while another fucked his face hard. Duo's eyes looked dull at the moment.

Zechs' eyes widened. He pushed past several people to get next to the stage. He leaned over the lit edge. "Maxwell! Maxwell! Is that you??" It only took a moment, though. The mark on his cheek confirmed it. 

"Hey buddy wait your turn," a soldier near the edge laughed and patted his shoulder. "Slutgami is good for the night, you'll get your shot."

Onstage, Duo cried out as at least one of the men came in his ass and added to the stockpile. The crowd cheered as the ex-pilot was deflied and grew louder when the bitch reacted properly. He ground his trained hips lewdly back into the men with soft pants and groans even as they pulled out, revealing his incredibly stretched anus that was flooded with semen.

The crowd roared at the sight even as the next number was called and the massive soldiers clambered up on the stage, dicks already out and hard. Duo moaned at the sight and crawled forward towards them as much as he could with his stomach weighing him down. His eyes were dull and lifeless as he started to perform his duty.

The soldier next to Zechs laughed while openly stroking himself. "Told you, man. Just sit back and enjoy the show."

Zechs looked at the man with wide eyes. Thank God for his mask, or the man would've seen his pure disgust. He looked back to the stage and grit his teeth. He felt about for the bulge of an entirely different type in his own pocket. It would be a bad choice-- a very bad choice. But he wasn't exactly known for making good ones. 

He reached in, and pulled out the enormous wad of hit money he had accrued. 

"I want a private room with him."

"Damn! You must be new, man. Shit. Either way, you gotta talk, mngh, you gotta talk to his handler, Setson." He jerked his free thumb towards a man leaning on the wall by the exit to the stage in a hat watching Duo and occasionally the crowd.

Meanwhile Duo had already taken the massive erections inside of him with a moan and was rocking on his belly, using it as leverage.

Zechs growled. "FINE!" He pocketed the money, but held it firmly. He stomped over to the man, pushing others out of the way. "Setson?"

Sharp eyes nearly the same color as Zechs' own eyed him slowly from boot tip to the top of his head. "Depends on what you want."

Zechs stopped in front of him. "Time with the one on stage, in a private room."

A lazy smile crept over the man's face. "Heh, you and everyone else. Tell me why I should even think about it with you? He makes me more money up there than he ever could in private."

"Wanna bet?" Zechs lifted the wad of cash. "These aren't ones."

In a flash, the wad was gone and Setson was calmly counting it as though he'd had it all along. When he finished counting it for the second time to verify, he carefully eyed Zechs. "Just who are you, to have this much money? This is Romefeller level of affluence."

Zechs narrowed his eyes. He thought for a bit before answering. "Most popular name is Goldshock." His hitman name was common enough that he'd hoped the man would've heard of him. 

Setson looked into his eyes a good long moment before nodding slowly. "Follow me..." He turned and walked down a dark hallway without looking to see if Zechs followed and led him to some back rooms that locked from the inside. They were stocked with plush beds as well as a small array of toys including chains, whips, and gags. 

"I'll clean him up and send him to you after this act." 

Zechs followed, watching him closely. He clenched his teeth and looked into the room while remaining in the doorway. "If you bring him to me now, and if you're not just locking me in here to kill me, I'll give you one of my guns. They’re gold plated, so selling one should be more than enough to pay all those men back and then some."

Setson looked him in the face harder, leaning in uncomfortably close. "Just who are you, Goldshock? To have this level of equipment, it's almost like you're...." Thin brown eyebrows arched before the man walked off. There was a loud sound of protests before Setson appeared again leading Duo behind him. The gorged man was on four legs, eyes distant and those of a very well-used sex slave. 

Duo was led into the room and sat in the middle of the floor in a presentation pose to give Zechs a full view of his nether region.

"All yours. Your payment." The man held out his hand expectantly. "Once you're done with him, leave him here and let me or security know you're finished." With that, he walked off.

Zechs kept his expression level, not answering while he watched the man walk off. When he returned with Duo, it took all he had not to crumple for the state of the man. He looked over Stetson and nodded. "As promised." He pulled out his gun, shining, clean-- silver, gold, and tungsten. It was gorgeous. He handed it off to the man. "Here you go."

Once they were alone, he locked the door, and immediately went to work. 

"Maxwell, I know you probably aren't hearing anything, but hold on." He yanked the sheets off the bed and dragged them to the door. He stuffed some in the bottom to muffle any sounds they would make. He took then to the vents. He broke the screws, yanked them open, and shoved the vents full of the rest of the sheets. "That should do it." He slid down from the chair he stood in and went to the side of the room. There was a small basement window there. "Fuck..." he looked back to Duo. "You'll fit. I won't." He stood on the bed and looked out. They were mostly underground, so the street was right outside the window. There was a dumpster, and a dead end alley. He had checked for guards before entering- two in front, two in back, no one on the sides. "It'll have to work." He took some tools out of his pocket and began chiseling at the wood. He popped out the bottom wood panel and with it came the glass. He elbowed it the rest of the way open. Just big enough to fit the smaller man. He jumped down, and scooped Duo up in his arms. "I am so sorry." He walked onto the bed and hoisted Duo up higher in his arms. Carefully, he positioned Duo's legs for the window. "This is going to hurt." He slid the man out headfirst, carefully but hurriedly shoving him out. He took a deep breath as he pushed on Duo's stomach and cum spilled from his ass. He nearly gagged at the smell. Zechs pushed Duo the rest of the way out, then let out heavy sigh. Standing on the bed, he took a trigger out of his pocket. "This should do it..."

In the main room, there was a small click and hiss. 

Burning gas began to fill the room. It would be enough to incapacitate most of the men inside, if not kill a few of them. 

Meanwhile, Zechs took a horrible smelling torn shirt from his bag which he kept on his shoulder and wrapped it around his face. 

Duo, for his part, only was aware that he had an early break from the stage today. It was a relief until he realized that meant that he had an actual client. Setson pulled him offstage with apologies and had given his balls a VERY firm squeeze to make sure he was listening before telling him that he had to be the best little slut the Alliance had ever bred for this client, otherwise Setson himself would see to Duo's punishment and make the boy wish he were dead. Duo followed obediently with the dim thought that he'd been wishing that for months now but he wisely just nodded to himself.

As per his training, he didn't look up at Zechs' face when he was delivered, nor when they were alone. The door locking was no surprise, but when Zechs started cramming sheets everywhere Duo was concerned. He cautiously followed the man with his eyes as he dealt with the window and shuddered when he was so suddenly touched. Confusion took over Duo as his naked legs met the cold night air and then he was screaming, screaming as an entire night of come was pressed out of his ass. It was nearly enough that Duo about passed out when he hit the ground outside.

Zechs only prayed that anyone outside took the screaming as sex noises and nothing else. He kicked the door open and stormed out of the room, other gun drawn. The guards who'd made it inside were picked off instantly, even with the smoke. He looked around the room at the men, all screaming in pain and grabbing their eyes and privates. Zechs, who was covered head to toe in heavy clothes, smiled. It was the most justifying thing he'd ever seen. He walked towards the door, then paused. He looked around and saw Setson on the floor, screaming like the others. 

Zechs growled and walked over to the man. He knelt by him and started rummaging his person. He found the gun, and then his money, and pocketed both. "My gun, bitch." He stood, and headed for the door. He took one more look around, and saw the entrance table with some of the night's cash sitting out. He pocketed that, as well, then took out another small device. "Looks like you'll all be finishing tonight." He took the top off with his teeth, and tossed it-- a makeshift street hand grenade-- dollars to make, three times more volatile the real thing-- landed right beside Setson.

Zechs ran as fast as he could for the side of the building, and found Duo. He thanked any god that was listening that the boy hadn't been dragged off and scooped him up again. "We need to fucking book it--" 

He dashed down the street. Several of the small windows burst open from the inside of the club. 

Duo was only vaguely aware, not at all knowing what was going on or even who his savior was, but the action of being carried away triggered a reaction in him. Blinking, he looked around with a slight frown before looking back to Zechs.

"C-" he tried to speak through a used and dry throat, swallowing to try again. "Can't leave..." He turned his face so that the angry-looking 02 brand stared up at Zechs.

As Zechs ran, he tore off his mask and shoved it into his coat, huge 06 branded on his cheek. "Yes you can." He continued running, then paused. He ran back to the building, and pulled his gun out again. He held Duo to him. "If you can, hold your ears." He went around, shooting out any windows that were left closed. "IF ANY OTHER PETS ARE IN THERE, GET OUT WHILE YOU CAN. COVER YOUR FACE AND RUN." He internally kicked himself for not thinking sooner. He'd just hopped the windows being shot were enough. 

He took off with Duo. Sirens were heard in the distance-- for once, that was good. Hopefully any other victims would be helped-- hopefully. 

All that Duo could do was stare up at the number branded on the man's face. It was impossible- he shouldn't have been able to find him, yet here they were. He didn't bother holding his ears, still staring up in shocked awe even as Zechs screamed and ran away with him. Why? He hadn't seen the point before, so why help now? This was suicide if anyone saw their faces, and surely someone would. He whimpered softly and turned his face into Zechs, fear building inside of him.

Zechs continued running. He ducked into allies and criss-crossed his way for blocks and blocks with Duo in his arms. A few times there were steps following them, but Zechs quickly lost them. He ran through the area as if he knew it like his home town. Like Duo would've run through L2 after pickpocketing the rich citizens. 

Then, then were falling. Then it was dark. Then there was a hard thud. Zechs slowly stood, Duo still firmly in his grasp, and started to walk. There was splashing with his foot steps and a foul odor lingering. 

The smell was familiar, oddly comfortingly so, and Duo settled in Zechs’arms. He was tired, god so tired, and he hurt like crazy. Granted, it was not that much different than any other night, but having the come pressed out of him had been an extremely uncomfortable new feeling. Normally it was allowed to stew inside of him for hours, kept in with a plug while his mouth took in yet more. 

"Tired..." He whispered softly after a time.

The man's breathing was deep, hard, but controlled, like a showman after a performance. It was the only sign of what he'd done just moments ago. Zechs nodded. "I know." The stream of light from the manhole they came in through grew smaller as Zechs continued down the sewer. "You'll get to rest soon."

He continued for some time, then turned down a tunnel. He stepped up, and was no longer in water. There were lights down the way, and some voices in the distance. 

Zechs retrieved his surgeons mask, and put it back on. 

In the tunnel, there were several small off-shoots. There were people walking around-- mostly in worn out clothing, and a few swapping goods between each other. 

As he walked through the middle, Zechs kept his head down. The people would turn to look at him, some coldly, some in fear. But they seemed to have some silent agreement to not interact. Zechs carried Duo into one of the tunnel diversions.

Inside, there was a small vent in the ceiling, a pile of blankets, a bucket of clean-ish water, and some food stuffs. 

The instant that he heard voices, Duo hid his brand against Zechs in abject terror that he would be identified. With every step they took, he kept expecting to hear shouts of realization and an attack, but it never came. 

Instead, the diversion provided more silence and Duo dared to peek up. "Hm?"

Zechs knelt inside, and set Duo down in the corner. "First..." he took the bucket of water from the center of the room under the vent-- apparently collected rain water, and moved to Duo. He took off one of his gloves, and held it to Duo's mouth. "Might wanna bite this." Then, he proceeded to pour some of the water down Duo's body. 

Duo whined softly but did as he was told, biting down. His conditioning forbade other than to do what was suggested or told of him, so the reaction was unquestionable. The sting of the water made Duo scream against the glove and his eyes watered, backside spasming slightly as blood dripped down with the water.

The water ran its due course out of the room and into drains in the floor. Zechs was sparing with the water, but used enough to clean Duo's entrance, and let the run off wash his boots. He then put the water aside, and gently took the glove back. He picked up Duo again, and scooted him onto the blankets. He then picked up a small plastic cup, filled it with the clean water, and held it to Duo's lips. "Drink."

Duo didn't need telling twice- the cup was empty in mere seconds and he was frowning at it. "Can't... Remember when they let me drink."

Zechs filled the cup again, and again held it to his lips. "Or fed I’m assuming."

Draining the cup again, Duo's hands went to his ribs and ran down to where they indented deeply towards his abdomen. "Supposed ta make me more of a cumslut, they said. If I didn' eat food, then my body would get its nutrition from other men using me. Least, that was the thought."

Zechs sneered. "I don't have words for the amount of bullshit..." he reached back, and got the only soft food he had-- some browned bananas. "At least you can still talk." He held them out for Duo. 

Duo looked between Zechs and the bananas with some suspicion. "What d'you want fer em?" He asked. So this was it, then- Merquise hadn't had a change of heart, he just wanted a slut of his own and happened to have found Duo.

Zechs snorted. "Let me have the red blanket t'night?" He threw them into Duo's lap. "And don't steal my orange. I need ta go shopping."

Still not moving, Duo's face was stone. "You know what I meant. Did you take me outta there just so i can be yer own slut? Because I would rather out us both right fucking now than live another day like that." Duo's tone was cold and razor sharp, his eyes matching in their gaze.

Zechs rolled his eyes. "Yeah. I used up two bombs, gambled all my money and a gun, and risked exposure just so I could get my dick sucked. Not like I could pay one of the local crack heads to do it for twenty dollars and a chocolate bar. Because I'm that stupid." He grunted, and pushed himself up by his knees. "I'll be right back. I'm getting you clothes."

Duo watched him go suspiciously, but had a guilty feeling that Zechs was right. Months ago, he probably would have been worth all of that. Now, he wasn't even worth that chocolate bar Zechs mentioned. Sighing softly, Duo took up the banana and gently started eating it.

Zechs went to one of the trading areas in the sewer. He bought off a shirt, shorts, and a jacket. He also purchased some slightly fresher food and-- holy shit-- soylent. It was a pretty penny, but worth it. He went back to their small space, and dumped everything beside Duo. "There we go."

Duo looked at the stash and up again at Zechs. He'd found a grey blanket that he liked well enough and was settled in it, body and cheeks covered and looking up at him with extreme vulnerability. ".... That's a lot."

Zechs looked back at him, and plopped down on his ass, removing his wet boots. "We’ll need it. Don't take me as some sort of angel. I have my purposes and I won't be slowed down. So you'll need food."

Duo slid Zechs a bit of a dark look. "Don't think I forgot how you refused ta help me at the trial," he reminded the man. "No, you ain't no angel. I don't trust you at all, Peacecraft."

"Good," he said harshly. He grabbed his orange and started eating. He held some of it in his cheek. "For what it's worth, I felt like shit after they took you away."

"Good," Duo echoed Zechs' tone. "Because that's when I stopped fighting. I thought you could help me."

Zechs grit his teeth. "I thought that when they were cutting out hair and shot Winner and Barton...."

Freezing, Duo looked up at him with wide eyes full of horrified shock. "What?!?"

Zech' face was hard. "They wouldn't leave without each other."

Duo sat there in horror, sinking into the blanket. "No.... Quat... Tro... Fucking idiots!"

Zechs nodded slowly. "They were on top of each other with their last breaths. Barton got himself shot and Winner followed suit."

Burying his face in the blanket, Duo let his tears fall. He bit his lip to hide his emotions but his shaking shoulders gave him away. Quatre... Trowa... His best friends…

Zechs sighed, and lowered his head. "Wufei is still alive in Sanc. I know that much. That's where I'm headed."

"Fei's alive?!" Duo's tearful head shot up. "I wanna go with you. I'm bustin' him outta there."

"So long as you don't get in my way." Zechs had a dark look in his eyes. "I'm ending all of this. I'm going to kill the heart of the Alliance."

"Heart of the Alliance?" Duo snorted. "Fucking poetic shit, I want my goddamned revenge. Revenge fer the three friends they killed, an' revenge fer what they did ta me." He rubbed his hand across his scalp. His hair had been allowed to grow to half an inch but hadn't been kept even. It had turned out that the brothel clients liked it better when he looked fresh from his trial.

Zechs sighed, looking at the boy with a lazy expression. "We can fix it if you'd like."

"Hm?" Duo looked up at him with a distracted expression. "Fix what? Can't undo what's been done, just get yer revenge an' make sure the dogs suffer. I wanna have 'em feel what it's like ta have carrion birds eat at their fat fuckin' bodies."

"I'm not talking so big, Duo," he said with a deadpan expression. "I meant I can trim your hair evenly if you wanted me to. 

His initial shock made him grip his head in fright, but eventually Duo peered at Zechs suspiciously. "Why would you?”

"If we're going to be traveling together, you need to not stand out." He leaned back, and looked down. "Besides, I think I owe you at least your dignity. 

Duo thought long and hard about that. "I'm already gonna stand out cuz of my face," he pointed out, "but I reckon this can't hurt more'n losin' my dignity did to begin with."

Zechs pulled out a second surgical mask and tossed it to him. "I have other things that work for other areas, as well."

"Things like what?" Duo asked while fingering the mask. "Months of forceful conditioning ta be a cockslut? The notion that somethin' like me can't say no? That I don't got no say in the world no more?"

"I was referring to scarves and headwear."

Duo blushed furiously at his presumption and felt like an absolute idiot. He covered his head again with the blanket. "Sorry," he murmured in a small voice after a time.

Zechs shook his head. "I don't expect you to trust me." He threw the soylent pack at Duo. "Eat."

Duo peered down at the packet before taking it into his cocoon. Muffled sounds of unwrapping could be heard followed by the soft sounds of munching. "I'm just dumb, is all."

Zechs couldn't help a small smile. He was almost cute. "Then what does that make me?" He took off his jacket, bunched it up, and laid it under his head, forgoing his red blanket. 

Duo couldn't help the small laugh he gave at that, after which he immediately flushed deeply. "Dunno... Um... So now uh... Ya said I could go with ya?"

Zechs shrugged as he munched on his half spoiled orange. "If you want. And if you don't slow me down."

Duo snorted but it was a concern. He had no idea how fast he was, or even if he could walk well on his own. But he HAD to get to Sanc to get Wufei out, there was no question of it.

Zechs sighed as he ate. "You'll have time to recover. I'm staying in town for a while to work."

Nodding softly, Duo pulled the blanket over his eyes. "The people we passed down here?”

"Outcasts," he said. "Colony rebels. Some former OZ. Defected Alliance. And supporters of you five. Anyone the Alliance thinks needs to be 'neutralized’.”

Duo gave a cold and bitter laugh at that. "First, us two now. Second, supporters?? No one supports our stretched-out asses anymore."

"The fact that they said anything in your defense was apparently enough to get them cast out of society."

Duo snorted but said nothing, just looked at the floor. Nobody but them was dumb enough to defend them.


	5. Plans and Revival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duo and Zechs plan for the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit I am SO SORRY this is two weeks late. And here I thought I had a schedule >.> Well here it is, chapter five!

It took time, lots of time, for Duo to relearn how to walk like a person instead of crawl like an animal. Every time he tried to stand up vertically, his subconscious screamed at him to get back down and go beg for forgiveness from Zechs. The first time that he did that, rubbing his face on Zechs’ boot with soft whimpers and moans, the blond almost punted him away in shock. It had taken him a few minutes to realize what was going on but Zechs finally realized the depths of Duo’s condition and he’d cursed Romefeller deeply for what they’d done. This boy had once been so full of life and energy, and now Duo was reduced to crawling about and begging forgiveness. A powerful fear surged in Zechs that was quickly subdued- would he himself had ended up like this had he not escaped his own prison?

Duo always walked with his blanket wrapped around him as well as every scrap of clothing that he now owned in case anyone had any ideas, but so far no one paid him half a mind. Security watched him like a hawk so Duo fiercely watched right back until he saw that they were just making sure the new guy didn't blow anything up. The mask Zechs gave him stayed on and covered his face from below his eyes whenever he wasn't in their corner, though Duo always expected to hear someone yell out his identity. Food became a bit more palatable as time went on, though, with him being able to eat harder foods gradually. Duo was grateful to feel his body start wanting food again.

Zechs continued tolerating the boy-- or at least that's what he called it if anyone asked. He brought him food, and other scraps of clothing when he could. He's grown considerably harder since the fall of OZ, but something in him was certainly still human. He would disappear up top every day for hours, then come back exhausted, but with a few more necessities. If Duo was going to help him, then it was absolutely necessary that he be as strong as possible.

One day, Zechs came back later at night-- or early in the morning, it was hard to tell without a clock. He groaned and hobbled into the small room underground, flopping down onto one of the blankets, panting and shaking. 

Immediately concerned, Duo actually deigned to exit his blanket cocoon to teeter over to Zechs and sit by him. "Hey! Zechs, what happened? You okay, man?"

Zechs' mask was still on-- unusual for when he was underground. In fact everything was still on. He hadn't undressed at all. His face and mask were squished against the ground as he mumbled. "Fucking fuckers fucking fuck--"

Extremely worried now, Duo struggled to help Zechs sit up. "I like the language but that don' tell me nothin' unless there was a orgy."

Zechs grumbled as he was pulled up not of his own volition. "Would have been a lot more damned fun. Assholes nearly ruined my biggest job in weeks."

"Ok, third time. What. Happened?" Duo frowned at the older man with exasperation.

Zechs huffed in enormous frustration. "I had a hit. Some former Romefeller stuffed shirt that pissed off the wrong person. I was doing fine til some jackoff tried to 'help' by setting off an alarm. Honestly probably just wanted my payload."

"God damn... I wish I could help by goin' after the guy for ya, but I look like a damn newborn giraffe still," Duo groused. "What can I do for ya here an' now, man? You hurt?"

Zechs sighed heavily, clearly done with that day. "You want to help? Help me get my boots off. I can barely fucking move."

"Sure." Moving to Zechs' feet, Duo tugged as he could to pull the shoes off, tongue poking out of the side of his mouth with effort. There was a marked difference between being able to walk and having his strength back.

The boots popped off of Zechs' feet with some effort and the man let out a long groan. 

Duo put the boots where they belonged and retreated to his blanket again, sighing. "Sorry bout yer mark, an' that you got jipped too."

Zechs groaned. "Oh. Guess I didn't make it clear. I got him. Just.... UUUUUGGGHHH."

Tilting his head curiously, Duo blinked and gave a curious coo. "I don' get it, how'd you get him but still get hurt?"

Zechs flipped himself over with a grunt. "Guards. Competition. Just a whole lot of extra work..."

Biting his lip, Duo hesitated a bit with the next part. "Did... You... Get the reward?"

Zechs panted softly. He reached into his pocket, and tossed out a huge wad of cash.

"..... God damn ..." Duo breathed. "That's.... A lot toward the Sanc fund."

Zechs nodded. "If we keep traveling west we’ll be there in a couple of months.”

A wicked grin spread over Duo's face. "Good. Let's pay those sons of bitches a visit, huh? Show em we ain't just gonna roll over an' be good lil' dogs." Thoughts of his four dead friends flashed through Duo’s mind and added a strong measure of nastiness to Duo’s expression and tone.

Zechs smirked. "We need some more money first. And we need to get there. But yes. That's the idea."

A wicked gleam sparked in Duo's eyes, one that hadn’t been there since the Gundams looked on the verge of winning. Shinigami was present in the nasty smirk Duo gave the man and Duo did nothing to stop it. "We can avenge my friends, an' Treize, too. Hell, I'd rather he won. He wouldn't'a done this to us."

Zechs' eyes widened in surprise, then. Slowly, the look faded and he case his eyes down with a sigh. "Yes," he growled, slowly picking himself up. 

Following the blond, Duo's mouth narrowed. "When we leavin'?"

Zechs sighed. "I want to meet a few more connections in town. Then we can move on. There's an old precolony train on the outside of the city that we can sneak onto and carry into the next big area. I'll be able to find more work there."

Duo's eyebrows rose in surprise at that news. "There's a runnin' precolony train here? God damn that's old... What's the alliance hope ta gain with that junk? Man, there's tradition an' then there's... That."

Zechs shook his head as he moved to get out some food stuffs. "It's good transporting. Nothing more. Been here for years. Good thing about it is there's no electronic alert system."

"So..... Literally just anyone can get on." Duo's tone was flat with disbelief. "God above I hope they ain't into transporting important shit."

"Furniture and food." He tossed Duo a ration pack. "And yeah. There is a ticket system, but if you're swift you can hide in the goods trucks.” 

Catching the pack, Duo nodded. "Gotta get my swiftness back, then. What d'you reckon is the best way ta do it?"

"Get there early," Zechs stated. "Middle of the night before the trains start moving and before they begin stocking the cargo areas. We'll have to lay low for a few hours before we even start moving. But we're more likely to be caught getting in than being there."

Duo gave a droll smile. "Okay that's good, but I meant more me gettin' my agility back. It ain't gonna happen with me sittin' here in a blanket. I gotta be movin' an' goin' places."

Zechs paused in thought. ".... You could come with to meet some potential clients."

"Sure," Duo agreed readily. "S'long as they won't recognize me."

"We will both wear masks. They won't question it because it's me."

Duo looked him straight in the eyes. "They won't question why you're with someone with eyes that're called L2 blue?"

"Sunglasses," he answered. "And if they ask, you're a colleague. We know each other through work. Nothing more."

Nodding slowly, Duo was actually impressed by Zechs' thorough planning. "Okay.... Yeah. I can accept that."

Zechs nodded and sat back to eat his meal. "How are you feeling?

"Better," Duo said around his bar. "Cleaner'n I felt in a year or so, that's fer damn sure."

"Good," Zechs went on. "You'll need to be on your game if you're going to come with me to Sanc."

"I gotcha, I gotcha," Duo waved a hand at him. "Can't fight the devil when yer nothin' but bone."

Zechs smiled. "That's right." He tossed another pack from his jacket. "So you better eat up."

Surprised and grateful for the extra food, Duo eagerly ate. Zechs finished his ration, then shed his jacket and slumped back. He was covered in slowly purpling bruises and dried blood, and he stilled looked exhausted. After some time, Duo actually scooted over to sit near him, sharing what warmth that he had.

Zechs blinked and looked down at him. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. Guess I'm just... tired of bein' lonely." Duo kept his face down to not look up at the other, to keep any hint of emotional connection at bay.

Zechs watched him for a bit, then nodded. "I understand."

"Guess you would, huh? Homeland destroyed an' taken over by Alliance, sister on lockdown as a puppet leader fer Romefeller, an' you... reduced ta our level." Duo sighed. "Yer so much better'n this."

Zechs' clenched his jaw and glared at Duo. "I am aware." He returned to his ration, very quiet. 

Finishing his bar, Duo gave him a solemn vow. "Well. You got Death on yer side now. I ain't yer enemy no more, Zechs. We got the same enemies now."

Zechs took a long, deep breath. "Death and lightening taking over Sanc.... this should be interesting." He finished his ration and threw the container aside. 

A low, hollow, and dark laugh echoed through the sewer, sounding as if it came from nowhere and everywhere at once. It was Duo, teeth flashing white in the gloom. "No one will stop us. We strike fast and fatally, leaving destruction in our wake. Zechs, we're gonna start a new revolution."

Other people in the sewer froze. They stopped and looked everywhere for the sound as fear and an odd, twisted hope worked its way into their hearts.

Zechs' heart slowed and cooled even as his blood started to heat up at that old and almost forgotten sound. His eyes opened and he lifted his head. Some dark feeling ran through him, a familiar feeling. He watched Duo in awe. He hadn't heard that laugh since... since the war. 

Duo looked up to meet his gaze and his vision was sharp and freezing. It was the vision of Death, the eyes of a god, and it was hungry. "Help me get up to par an' we're gonna make one hell of a team, buddy."

Zechs looked at him with steely gaze. His breath hardened and he shivered. He nodded slowly in acceptance of the pact the almost demigod was offering him. Just what was this boy, to have survived so much? 

Satisfied, Duo yawned and curled against the taller man. "But right now, I need some sheep.... Sleep. I meant sleep."

Zechs blinked. He lifted his arms to allow Duo room. Then he just.... stared. What... what had just happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at that, an entire chapter without sex or violence. Things are starting to get interesting, wouldn't you agree?


	6. Midnight Train

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duo and Zechs put their plan in motion, beginning their journey to Sanc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HUGE thank you to colieb2183 for inspiring me to finish this chapter and get it up. Honestly there's more written past this, but this scene needed to be done before the rest could be posted. Thank you so much! Apologies this chapter is so short, but I'll make it up to you!

The late night fog was an odd sensation on Duo’s skin after all the time he’d spent recovering in the sewers. Zechs had been the only one to go above ground to avoid possibly endangering their safety, so Duo hadn’t even seen the sun in his months of recovery. He looked out at the train yard, a little awed by how different the old precolonial technology was compared to modern stuff. The metal and wood tracks gleamed in the moonlight and were downright mesmerizing to the young man. He'd filled out a little bit in his months in his time with Zechs as well as regained some of his muscle mass, but he still saw this as a challenge. Duo looked up to his partner from his spot crouched on the ground and whispered softly.

"What do you think?"

Zechs was grinning widely like a jackal. He was intensely hyped for what was about to happen, the ignition of all of his carefully-laid plans. "Perfect," he hissed. "We'll be able to get in with no problem." He looked around and pointed down the yard. "There." He pointed towards some cargo carts.

"An' yer sure these still run?" Duo carefully stood up, keeping to a crouch so as not to be seen. "They look a million years old. I don't wanna go through all this jus' ta have the plan fail here."

Zechs just gestured a bit further up the yard almost dismissively. There was a train pulling into the station, the fancy and well-kept front cars passing them first.

"Well damn..." Duo murmured after a while. "Alright, I'm convinced. Let's fucking do this, then. You lead an' I'll follow. Ain't even gotta go that slow."

"We need to wait for the right one to finish loading their cargo," Zechs pointed out with some exasperation at Duo’s constant questions starting to show. "We'll have a very small window to get in unseen. If we go in before them we might get exposed while they're loading and unloading.”

"How do we know which one's right? They all look the same ta me..." Duo squinted out at the yard with a frown.

Zechs pointed to the numbers on the sides of the trains. “Those. We look at the schedules and see which one is headed where.”

"Makes sense. So how we gonna get to the schedules? They available fer just anyone, or?"

Zechs pointed up to a list of incoming and outgoing trains displayed on an illuminated signboard that was big enough for even them to see from their distant position. "The departures list. It's for riders and people coming to pick them up." He squinted, then grinned. "Looks like there's one incoming on it's way to Sanc right now." He pointed to a still moving train, which was just pulling into station.

"Solves that!" Duo grinned wide. "Now how do we get on board?"

“We walk.”

He stared at the man in disbelief. "Didja hit yer head, buddy? We just walk on board, no tickets or nothin'?"

“We’re hiding in the cargo bay. They’d never let us on otherwise. You’ve stowed away on ships, right? It’s just like that.”

Blinking in surprise, Duo tilted his head at the train with a little blush. "I, uh.... Didn't think of it that way. Oops. Yeah this is gonna be cake- trains don't blast into the atmosphere at thousands of miles per hour."

Zechs grinned. Now Duo was starting to get it- at least maybe. “There you go.” He watched the train as it squealed to a halt and hissed with a great release of steam. “Come on. Well walk backwards along the tracks and look for our entrance. Stay low.”

Duo nodded and proceeded, following Zechs while keeping an eye out. He was nervous about getting back into the swing of things, hijacking rides and stealth activities, after being idle for so long. He could do this, Duo thought with a fierce expression. Doubting himself now would get them both killed.

Zechs led him down the tracks and stopped behind some crates, motioning for Duo to get down. 

“All right. Now we wait here for them to finish loading and unloading.”

Crouching down, Duo watched the crowd with high suspicion. He used to like people before the takeover, used to be able to charm his way into any crowd, but now he sat glaring at the crowd as if they all would shoot him soon as look at him.

While Duo watched the people, Zechs watched the cargo. The sooner they were finished loading and unloading, the sooner they could get on. As soon as one of the rear carts were loaded, he tapped Duo’s arm. “All right. Come on.”

Duo nodded and rose to follow Zechs, moving as quietly as he could. He hadn't felt this big of a sense of danger since the war, right before the Alliance's nuclear attack that had ended it all. He kept his feet light and eyes sharp as he ran, expecting to hear an alarm, yell, or dog bark at any moment. 

Zechs watched as the workers moved up a few carts and kept his head low to hide behind more freight. As they approached the cart, he looked it over to assess its height, then to his sides to reassess them both. They had about a half second to make the jump. He reached back and grabbed Duo, throwing him onto the cart before leaping on himself and dragging Duo behind a crate.

Biting his lip to swallow his pained grunt, Duo went with the throw and landed hard. He was a bit winded, though he tried to hide it, and was a bit grateful when Zechs opted to drag him behind the crate. That gave him enough time to regain his breath and stand again at a bit of a crouch. "Kay, now what?"

Zechs panted, adrenaline rushing as he plopped down beside Duo with a huff. He took a moment to catch his breath, and then answered. "We wait, and stay hidden."

"We got enough food fer how long this is gonna take?" Duo asked as he plopped down out of his crouch to a full sit. He had no idea how far away Sanc was and had no desire to starve to death again.

Zechs just smirked and raised a hand. “Look around.”

Duo did as he was told, squinting a bit at the crates. "I can barely read 'em, but I'm gonna guess they're food?"

Zechs smirked. “There’s enough in here to feed two people for months with water in the back. And it’s only a three day trip to Sanq.”

"Well damn!" Duo laughed. "Guess we're good, now just ta stay hidden, huh?"

Zechs nodded. “Duo.... we’re on our way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This really doesn't look like 1130 words but it is apparently. I'll take it!


	7. Old Friends and New Toys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zechs and Duo meet a pair who have everything they could possibly need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a special surprise for the previous chapter having been so short! Enjoy~

After arriving in Sanc, Zechs and Duo travelled for a few weeks before their low supply levels forced them to stop. They were directed towards a certain pair by locals who assured the two that they could help them. Called Los Maricas, they were described as a tall cyborg and a blond mob boss type, though they had no mob speak of save for themselves. The pair had laughed initially at the mention of a cyborg, but between the seriousness of the people who said it and the fact that it was repeated so often had them starting to wonder about the truth of the matter. They decided that the prospect of seeing a cyborg was itself enough of a reason to go see this couple. So Duo and Zechs' found themselves knocking at a door off by itself in the middle of the night, wondering at their fortune.

Inside, an organic eye and a cybernetic eye opened and looked to the door, narrowing slowly. He approached and opened it with an intimidating look to the pair. “Yes?”

A blond man sat at his desk, chair half turned away. He grumbled softly. "Who's it this time? Honestly, I thought I was done seeing people today. Who is--" He turned around, and his aqua eyes widened when he saw the two at the door. "Duo...?"

Duo stopped dead, jaw dropping. There was no way, but the 04 brand on the cheek of the man at the desk gave his old friend away. Shoving right past the guard (who looked at him with offense), Duo ripped off his mask and launched himself at Quatre with a joyous cry. "QUATRE! OH MY GOD!"

Quatre's eyes lit up and he shot up from his seat to embrace Duo, as well. They collided with a definite THUD and almost fell over and Quatre's laughed joyously. "YOU’RE ALIVE! I knew it! I knew you couldn't be dead!"

"Me?! Fuck me, man, I thought YOU were dead! Fuck, I heard you an' Tro both- wait if yer here does that mean Trowa is too?!"

Quatre smirked and nodded behind Duo. 

Zechs looked beside him and jumped back from the man at the door slightly. 

Duo turned curiously and really took in the person he'd passed. "Wait a minute.... FUCKIN' HELL, TROWA?!"

Zechs looked the man over as he slowly entered the room. "I... believe so?"

Peering at the amused yet still slightly offended cyborg, Duo crept closer. It wasn't until he was RIGHT on top of Trowa that the other spoke.

"Boo."

"HOLY SHIT!"

Zechs jumped back and nearly fell over an armchair that sat against the wall. 

Quatre let out a long series of giggles into his sleeve, HIGHLY amused. 

"Not quite how you left me, am I?" Trowa asked with a lopsided smirk.

"Uh... no? What the hell happened, man?" Duo asked while looking over his friend's body.

"They nearly killed me, but Quatre saved my life." The answer was short and left much to be added, but the tone said that that particular line of inquiry was over.

Quatre sighed and gave Trowa a soft, almost but not quite exasperated look. "I didn't save you. Most of the work was don't by skilled surgeons."

"Surgeons? Or mechanics?" Zechs regretted it as soon as it came out of his mouth, and a small ceramic bird hit him square in the head, thrown from the vicinity of Quatre’s desk. 

Trowa gave Zechs an arctic look. "Both. And no one would have had a chance to save me had Quatre not thought swiftly to get me out of that courtyard in Sanc."

Zechs perked immediately. "Sanc? You were dumped in Sanc?"

Dryly, Trowa turned his head slightly. "That's where our trial was, yes?"

Zechs nodded. "I thought they would have taken you father... how did you get out without being seen?"

"They thought that we both died in the fray where Duo was hauled away," Trowa explained. Duo shuddered.

"They took me to the brothel then," Duo groused.

Frowning, Trowa continued, "They shot me plenty of times so that I thought I was dead, nevermind them. Quatre found a pulse so he pretended to be dead to save me."

Zechs' face scrunched. "And they just....?"

"Threw us away," Quatre answered, scowling. "We got out through the waste management systems and found doctors in Germany who would treat us. Our brands made it… difficult."

"Like we were garbage," Trowa agreed.

"That's so fucked up," Duo snarled low.

Quatre nodded. "It's the only reason we were able to stay together."

Zechs sat on the arm of the chair, wheels already spinning in his head while Duo kept up his rapid-fire questions. "Dude... okay, so what are you, Tro? Like, a cyborg or?"

"Essentially," Trowa agreed with a little grin. "Parts of me had to be replaced.

Quatre walked over to him, wrapping his arms around Trowa protectively. "It took a lot of fighting. People didn't want to help us."

“They still don't" Trowa said flatly, leaning back into his partner.

"So we've made our own help." Quatre rocked slowly with Trowa. "There's an extensive cartel in this city. We're at the top. We help those who no one else will."

Duo's branded jaw hung open. "Wait a minute.... You mean ta tell me a fuckin' cartel let a couple Gundam pilots run it?! Jesus shit man we can't even get the time of day with our faces covered an' here you are, the baddest bitch! Lucky." The last was murmured without any real malice.

Quatre scoffed out loud. "HA! Let? Oh no, Duo. We took it over. From the bottom."

Zechs' eyes went wide. "You took over the cartel?"

Smirking widely, Trowa nodded. "Yes we did. Quatre had my blood literally on his hands and he was in no mood to bargain. It was Zero System all over again to hear it told."

Zechs stared at the pair in horrified awe, and backed up slightly into the chair.

"Honestly I barely remember the first few nights. We don't even know which stories are true anymore."

".... Wait, when we heard talk of a gay guy that ripped out a man's throat in a blind rage?"

"Probably me."

"Ya did WHAT?!" Duo squealed in glee with a mad cackle.

"We don't know if it was true," Trowa reminded him, "though it may well have been. I can't vouch for anything because that's when he was looking for parts for me."

"Parts," Quatre rubbed Trowa's chest, "and surgeons, and anyone that would help at all. No one wanted to touch a couple of 'dirty fag gundam pilots.'" A wicked grin crossed his face. "So I touched them instead, usually their throats. I also have a couple of nicely preserved genitals behind the desk on the bookshelves."

Duo's jaw hung at that. "God damn man.... you got some guy's junk?! The fuck..."

"It's particularly helpful in getting people to do what you want," Trowa supplied with a nod.

Quatre smiled and pet over Trowa like a cat. "I have a small collection. A few other body parts, too. But the dicks and balls are my favorite.” 

"..... Well goddamn, Quatre. Looks like losin' really suits you," Duo whistled low. "Cuz fuck me this is killer."

Quatre smiled brightly, then perked up. "Oh! That's right! You two must've come here for something." He scampered behind his desk. "What can we help you with?"

"Well, we're after some kind of weapons an' ammo." Checking to make sure the door was shut and locked, Duo continued, "We're goin' after Sanc."

Quatre's eyes went wide. "You're what??"

Zechs stood and straightened himself. "He's right. I've been slowly working my way from where they dropped me in Russia. We're avenging all those brought down by the Alliance."

Quatre's brow furrowed, and his eyes narrowed. "From Russia..." His face lit up as it clicked. "You're Gold Shock, aren't you?"

Zechs scoffed, and took out his shiny gun. "My reputation precedes me."

Quatre got a wicked smile and clapped his hands. "Oh my... I'd been hoping the notorious anti-Alliance assassin would eventually stop by my shop. Who knew it would be you, as well!"

The sight of the gun immediately had Trowa positioning himself between Zechs and Quatre, hard eyes on the mercenary without deviation. 

"So you heard of him?" Duo asked.

Quatre tapped Trowa’s shoulder and motioned for him to take his place as Quatre's side. Trowa scowled at Zechs and obeyed. "Of course. You don't work underground without knowing who he is. He's been responsible for more high-ranking Alliance assassinations than all independent attacks combined."

Zechs smirked and rubbed a thumb over the barrel of his gun. "Nice to know I have a good reputation around here."

"Damn... Well, I'm gettin' close ta bein' Shinigami again myself, but I ain't jus' quite there yet."

Quatre looked over the two. "You're going by yourselves?"

Zechs nodded. "We just need to restock. We're almost out of ammo and supplies and I still have more jobs to do."

Quatre thought hard a moment, head lowered. He lifted it after a time with a determined look. "You won't get your ammo."

"What?!" Duo exclaimed, head jerking back and looking betrayed. "Why not?! C'mon Quat, we can totally do this!"

Quatre started to chuckle, a dangerous sound that sent chills down the two guests. Slowly, a wicked grin spread over his face. "You'll get so much more than ammo, friends."

Eyebrows shooting up in surprise, Duo blinked a moment before returning the grin. "Oho? Jus' what didja have in mind?"

Quatre's grin only widened as he laughed, petting a smug Trowa like a cat.


End file.
